Silver Flame
by Zialema
Summary: "J'ai tué quelqu'un... Il n'y a pas la moindre chance que ce gamin s'en sorte... Je suis un meurtrier monsieur !"/ Ce fut ce qui fit le début de cette rencontre mémorable pour Gibbs, sous la forme d'un jeune homme très inflammable...
1. Le marines et le pirate

**Cette fois, Ace va rencontrer Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**

**J'avais pas prévu au départ de faire un truc aussi long, mais le temps passant, ça c'est développer, petit à petit. Et ça traîne depuis un moment, sur mon ordi, donc je me lance \o/ !**

**Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être même faire un truc genre « NCIS débarque dans la Grand Line » ^^'. Mais non, là, c'est juste Ace qui débarque à Norfolk.**

**Pour ce qui est des des petits trucs à savoir alors :**

**L'histoire est après Marine Ford, plus particulière période 'post-time skip'. Donc, Luffy a reprit la mer, et il a foutu les pieds dans le Shin Sekai, et tout et tout. Ace ne sait pas qu'il ait mort il y a deux ans, pour lui, c'est comme si c'était le matin même... ou le soir même, bref, vous avez saisi l'idée !**

**Je vais tenter de rester au plus prêt des personnages mais je ne promets rien (je revisionne NCIS pour y parvenir).**

**Assez de blablatage, passons à l'histoire !**

* * *

**Le marines et le pirate**

Un membre de la Navy entra dans le bureau du NCIS et alla droit vers le bureau de l'agent spéciale Gibbs. Il lui tendit ses poings, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui passe les menottes.

Gibbs, à son bureau, leva les yeux vers lui, demandant des explications de façon silencieuse.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un... Il n'y a pas la moindre chance que ce gamin s'en sorte... Je suis un meurtrier monsieur ! apprit le marine, coupable et honteux. Il est à l'hôpital, mais, il est trop grièvement blessé pour que les médecins parviennent à quoi que ce soit...

Tony manqua de s'étouffer dans son café, alors que Ziva soupirait.

- Bon, eh bien, on aura pas d'enquête à faire cette fois ci, déclara McGee.

- Installez-vous et racontez-moi... demanda Gibbs à l'homme.

* * *

Gibbs pénétra dans la chambre, avec un appareil photo, après être passer sur les lieux de l'incident.

Un médecin cessa d'arranger les perfusions et se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Agent spécial Gibbs, se présenta l'ancien marine, en montra sa plaque du NCIS. Alors ?

- Son état est stationnaire, mais c'est à se demander comment il peu être encore vivant... la poitrine donne l'impression d'avoir été troué, brûlé... mais à part quelques muscles abîmer, dans le dos et le torse, et de la peau en moins, le plus important est suffisamment intact pour que sa vie ne soit pas en danger, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Sa température corporel est étrangement élevé, aussi, mais si ça ne ressemble pas à de la fièvre. Nous avons prit en photos les blessures, et lui avons fait une greffe cutanée, annonça immédiatement le médecin.

Gibbs hocha la tête.

- Des papiers d'identités dans ses affaires ? demanda t-il.

- Non. Par contre, il a deux tatouages... enfin, avait. L'un était dans le dos, mais la peau étant pratiquement absente, désormais, il n'en reste que quelques morceaux. Ensuite, y'a son bras. Venez voir.

Le médecin le mena jusqu'au bras du patient et lui montra une suite de quatre lettres, dont la deuxième était barrée.

- Je vois. Quelque chose d'autre à signalé ? s'enquit Gibbs.

- Oui. Regardez ses poignets et ses chevilles. La peau est irritée. Vous voyez ?

Le médecin souleva délicatement un poignet, montrant des traces assez caractéristiques pour Gibbs.

Des marques de fer.

Abby devrait le confirmer, mais ce garçon avait tout l'air d'avoir été restreint.

- Ensuite, en plus de la blessure principale, il avait quelques côtes cassé, et de nombreuses égratignures... mais mystérieusement, elles se sont effacés d'elles-mêmes. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce jeune homme avait l'air d'avoir subit un peu plus qu'une sale bagarre, continua le médecin.

- Ses effets personnels ? Les secoures les ont prises par erreur.

« Et bousillez ma scène de crime » songea Gibbs avec agacement.

- Tout est là. Un short, un chapeau, une ceinture, un couteau de chasse, un protège coude, et des bracelets, dont un assez étrange, fit le médecin en montrant un casier de plastique. J'ai mit les photos dedans, aussi, annonça le médecin.

- Très bien. Je vais prendre ses empreintes et des photos de lui, histoire de l'identifier. Une idée de quand il reprendra connaissance ? s'enquit l'agent.

- Pas la moindre.

Cette réponse ne plaisait pas à Gibbs.

Il passa son mécontentement en prenant des photos du jeune homme.

On pouvait lui donnait la vingtaine, pas plus. Il était bien musclé, malgré sa constitution fine. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, lui tombant presque aux épaules, assez ébouriffés, encadrant un visage fin, avec des yeux en amandes, qui s'avérèrent être un étrange dégradé de gris et noirs, quand l'agent souleva une paupière. Il avait aussi des tâches de rousseurs.

Un vrai bourreau des cœurs, dans l'opinion de Gibbs. Tony pouvait aller se rhabiller, ce garçon n'avait rien à faire pour le surpasser.

Après réflexion, Gibbs se dit aussi que ce garçon était typé européen, voir ibérique.

Il prit en photo les traces d'entraves sur les poignets et des chevilles, puis le tatouage sur le bras.

C'est alors qu'une odeur familière chatouilla le nez de Gibbs. Curieux, il se pencha sur le garçon, et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et sa peau.

Il émettait une légère odeur de bois brûler, et de sel... de sel marin. En examinant ses mains, il les sentit puissantes et abîmer.

- Qui es-tu ? souffla Gibbs.

Le pauv' gamin ne lui fit pas la joie de lui répondre.

* * *

Abby se retourna quand Gibbs lui apporta les affaires et les photos.

- Hey ! Alors, qui est le mystérieux inconnu ? demanda l'hyperactive gothique.

Gibbs brandit l'appareil photo et la carte mémoire des photos prisent par les médecins. Abby prit le tout pour passer les photos sur l'ordinateur.

- Et ce qu'on a ramassé sur la scène de crime ? demanda Gibbs.

- Du papiers déchirés, des perles, et des morceaux de pierres et de métaux, avec pleins de fleurs. Elles étaient coupés, et encore fraîches. J'ai jamais vu des fleurs pareils. Une espèce inconnue, les botanistes seraient content ! annonça Abby.

- Rien de plus précis ?

- J'allais descendre pour faire du puzzle, avec tout ce qui est pierre et métal. Ah, donc voici notre inconnu !

Les photos étaient apparu à l'écran.

- Beau garçon... les tâches de rousseurs sont craquantes ! Je lui verrais presque des yeux... gris ! fit Abby.

- Presque, il les a gris noirs. En dégradés. J'ai regardé. Noir sur l'extrémité et gris claire autour de la pupille, rectifia Gibbs. Il avait un tatouage dans le dos, mais l'une des blessures l'a abîmé. Si tu arrives à le reformé... Oh, et il en a un sur le bras, tu verras. Je pense que le tatoueur a dû faire une erreur.

Abby pianota et se pencha sur la photo du bras.

- Non, ce n'est pas une erreur, Gibbs, c'est voulu, lui dit Abby. Ça doit avoir une quelconque signification. En cas d'erreur, le tatoueur aurait tenté de transformer le S en C. Il ne l'aurait pas barré. Pour ce qui est du dos...

Abby fit apparaître la photo prise par les médecins et réfléchi un instant.

- Gibbs... je peux pas te dire ce qu'était ce tatouage... peut-être un Jolly Roger, comme les pirates, puisque ce qui reste ressemble à des bouts d'os... mais ce que je peu te dire c'est que ce qui a fait ça... c'est de la lave, d'après moi, vu la façon dont la chaire est brûlé... souffla Abby surprise et inquiète. Il s'appelle comment ?

- John Doe, répondit Gibbs en s'en allant.

Abby se retourna pour le regarder partir, puis revint aux photos.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tards_

* * *

Gibbs entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, faisant sursauter McGee.

- Oh, c'est vous patron... fit Tim.

- Comment va t-il ? s'enquit Gibbs.

- Les médecins disent que son état s'améliore toujours, mais sa température reste dangereusement élevé. Si ce gamin se réveil, ce qui ne devrait sans doute pas tardé, il sera un vrai miraculé. Les médecins pensent qu'il passe énormément de temps, sinon quasiment tout son temps, torse nu et en short. Ses jambes, ses bras et sa poitrine son bien plus foncé que ce qui est sous le short...

- Rentre au bureau... et essaye de savoir qui est ce gamin.

McGee se leva et laissa son patron à sa place. Gibbs rapprocha sa chaise du chevet du garçon. Encore une fois, Gibbs fut saisi, malgré l'odeur des antiseptiques, par la forte odeur de brûler, du sel et de la mer.

L'agent spécial le regard longuement.

Quelque chose le titillait chez ce gamin...

En fermant les yeux, il le voyait sur un immense navire, riant, se tenant son chapeau d'une main, s'accrochant aux cordages de l'autre. Un navire à l'ancienne... Pourquoi ce garçon lui donnait-il cette idée ?

- Qui es-tu ? souffla Gibbs en rouvrant les yeux.

Ils avaient tout essayé pour savoir qui il était, mais c'était comme si ce gamin n'existait pas. Il était comme sortit de nul part, mourant, la poitrine trouait, comme si on voulait qu'il soit sauvé, et cela faisait deux semaines que les médecins s'acharnaient pour le ramener de la frontière de la mort.

Le garçon fut brusquement prit par une quinte de toux, tirant Gibbs de ses pensées.

- Docteur ! appela Gibbs.

Il se leva, alla voir s'il y avait un médecin dans le coin, puis revint vers le jeune homme. Sa respiration était rapide, et ses yeux bougeaient très vite sous ses paupières.

Un médecin arriva avec deux infirmières et ils entreprirent de calmer le jeune homme qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

- Où... où ... souffla le blesser avec une voix enrouée.

Il toussa énormément.

- Du calme... fit le médecin. Vous êtes dans un hôpital.

Un sourire tremblant étira les lèvres du jeune homme, avec une sorte d'amertume.

- Lu... Luffy ? demanda le jeune homme, avec une inquiétude subite. Où... est... Luffy... ?

Gibbs se pencha vers le jeune homme.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Gibbs avec une voix aussi douce que possible.

- 'tit frère...

- Si tu nous donnes son nom et le tiens, on le retrouvera sans doute.

Le jeune homme fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Deux yeux gris noirs empli d'horreur, de peine et de peur. Deux yeux blessés et inquiet qui rencontrèrent ceux de Gibbs et ne le lâchèrent plus.

Cette fois, Gibbs eut la vision de ce jeune homme, assez blessé, à genoux sur un échafaud, attendant la mort. Cela ne dura qu'un temps.

- Ne vous forcez pas, vous être grièvement blesser, dit le médecin au patient.

- Si je... dis Gol D. Roger... ça vous parle ? souffla le jeune homme avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Il saisit le poignet de Gibbs de sa main tremblante, faisant que l'agent spécial ne pouvait que rester attentif au jeune homme.

- C'est ton nom ? demanda Gibbs.

Le jeune homme referma les yeux. Quelques larmes roulèrent sous ses paupières, sur ses joues tachetés.

- Ace... Portgas D. Ace... c'est mon nom... et je suis pas... de ce monde, j'en suis sûre...

* * *

La seconde fois qu'Ace se réveilla, ce fut au son persistant d'un bip sur sa gauche.

_"Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bruit _?" songea t-il dans sa tête.

Il avait mal un peu partout, mais rien d'étonnant, avec le combat face à Teach, Impel Down, puis Marine Ford... surtout Akainu. À ce demander comment il avait survécu ! Parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'enfer ne sentait pas les antiseptiques !

Ace ressentit la présence de quelqu'un dans la chambre. Une personne silencieuse, qui l'observait intensément. Il décida de l'ignorer, elle n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir de mal, après tout.

Il s'occuperait d'elle après avoir vu s'il était en un seul morceau.

Il fit la tournée général de son corps :

Les orteils répondaient.

Les chevilles aussi.

Genoux...

Ace se souvint que Teach lui avait donné un mauvais coup dans le droit. Il le plia. L'articulation bougea gentiment, sans aucun soucis. La gauche aussi était en état de marche. Il les ramena un instant contre sa poitrine, se faisant mal au passage à celle-ci, puis les rallongea. Ça répondait aussi chez les hanches.

Bon, le bas du corps était opérationnel.

Il bougea un peu le bassin qui répondit immédiatement.

Ace fit bouger ses doigts. Ils étaient tout les dix aux rendez-vous.

Les poignets marchaient parfaitement. Les coudes aussi, bien qu'il avait une aiguille planté dans l'articulation de l'un d'eux. Le médecin de bord et les infirmières faisaient ça, pour les transfusion du Oyaji. On avait dû lui faire la même chose. Autre preuve qu'il était pas en enfer. Néanmoins, c'était surprenant qu'on lui donne des soins à lui. Des alliés de son équipage l'avait-il sauvé ? La réponse attendrait qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Ace bougea délicatement ses épaules qui roulèrent sans soucis.

Le cou répondit aussi.

Eh bien, il était dans un état pas trop mal pour quelqu'un qui avait échappé à la mort !

- Vous me dîtes quand vous aurez fini de me regarder, lança Ace en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Une chambre blanche l'accueilli. Le bip chiant était une machine avec des drôles de courbes, pas loin de sa tête. Il en était relié par des câbles.

- Tu as sentit ma présence depuis longtemps ? demanda Gibbs.

Ace le regarda instantanément.

- Depuis mon réveil, annonça le jeune homme en essayant de se redresser.

- Alors, tu es en état de marche ? Rien de manquant ?

Gibbs porta un café à ses lèvres.

- Je pense que le plus utile est à sa place... et... commença Ace.

Il s'interrompit pour serrer légèrement ses jambes entre elles, s'assurant que sa fierté masculine était à sa place.

- Et à l'étage inférieur aussi, termina t-il.

Il s'assit enfin et montra la machine.

- Je présume que ce truc est important, mais si ça reste aussi bruyant, ça va pas faire long feu, pour parler littéralement, donc si on pouvait faire quelque chose pour ça, ça serait appréciable, annonça Ace.

- Je suis pas médecin, c'est pas mon domaine, malheureusement, sourit Gibbs.

Ace soupira et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos.

- Tu as la forme, pour quelqu'un qui avait un gros trou dans le dos et la poitrine, commenta Gibbs.

- Je suis un monstre, tout le monde me le dit ! Je me suis remit en trois jours d'un incident qui aurait dû me clouer trois mois au lit, ria légèrement Ace. Si vous êtes pas médecin, vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis l'agent spéciale Gibbs, du NCIS.

- Portgas D. Ace. Ace est mon prénom, comme sur mon tatouage, le S en moins. Et c'est quoi le NCIS ?

- Service d'Investigation Criminelle de la Marine.

- Marine ?

Ace déglutit. Oups, mauvais ça... mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit devant son prénom ? Ni en le voyant, quoi, parce qu'il avait tout de même sa tête mit à prix, et Sengouku avait crié à tout le monde qu'il était le fils de Gol D. Roger !

- Un soucis avec la Marine ? demanda Gibbs en saisissant la subite méfiance du jeune homme face à lui.

- Assez gros. Mais je pense que si vous n'avez pas réagit à mon nom, pourtant connu, c'est que vous devez pas bosser pour la même qui me pose problème.

Gibbs ouvrit son calepin et nota quelques trucs.

- Quel est ton âge ? s'enquit Gibbs.

- Vingt et un ans, répondit Ace.

- Tu viens d'où ?

- East Blue. Île de Dawn.

Gibbs leva les yeux vers Ace, suspicieux.

- Quoi ? demanda Ace.

- Je t'ai posé une question sérieuse, j'aimerais avoir une réponse sérieuse, annonça Gibbs.

- Mais je _suis_ sérieux !

- Alors, c'est quoi ce East Blue ?

- Non mais, vous sortez d'où ?! Par Davy Jones, je vous parle de l'_océan_ East Blue !

Le plus surprenant arriva...

Les épaules d'Ace prirent _feu !_ Gibbs réagit immédiatement : il prit une bouteille d'eau qui traînait et la jeta sur Ace, éteignant les flammes.

- Ça va ?! Je vais appeler un médecin ! fit Gibbs en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

Ace recracha l'eau et lui rugit, énerver :

- Non mais, vous êtes pas bien ! Pourquoi vous m'avez jeté de l'eau à la figure !?

- Parce que tu avais les épaules en feu ! lui répondit Gibbs hésitant entre panique, colère et agacement.

- Juste pour ça ?! Non mais n'importe quoi !

Gibbs ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand il avisa que la chemise de soin d'Ace était entrain de se sécher à vu d'œil, comme ses cheveux. On voyait à l'œil nu la vapeur s'en élever, et il faisait chaud dans la pièce. Plus chaud qu'avant la crise de colère d'Ace. C'était possible, ça ?

« _Je suis pas de ce monde. _» qu'il avait dit en reprenant brièvement connaissance.

Gibbs se rassit, essayant de garder son calme. Il regarda Ace qui lui rendit son regard, en plus colérique.

- Tu te souviens avoir reprit connaissance, un peu plus tôt ? demanda Gibbs, une fois calme.

Il devait s'assurer de ce qu'avait dit Ace. C'était important.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant. Sa colère avait fait place à la curiosité.

- Non, m'en souviens pas, pourquoi ? finit-il par dire.

- Tu m'as demandé si je connaissais Gol D. Roger, déclara Gibbs.

À l'annonce de ce nom, les poings d'Ace se serrèrent.

- Je t'ai répondu non, et là tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas de ce monde, annonça Gibbs. Pourquoi le simple fait que je connaisse pas ce nom, entraîne t-il le fait que nous ne soyons pas du même monde.

Ace ouvrit grand les yeux et le regarda avec surprise. Il était sérieux ?! Il connaissait pas Gol D. Roger ?! Mais il sortait d'où ce ossan ?!

- Vous connaissez pas Roger ? souffla t-il. K'ssou, je vous parle de Gol D. Roger, par Davy Jones ! Ou Gold Roger, comme on le surnomme ! Le Roi des Pirates ! Celui qui a vu Raftell ! Celui qui a poussé les hommes à prendre la mer le jour de son exécution ! Celui qui nous a légué la One Piece, vous savez, ce trésor mythique qui fait courir tout les pirates de ce bas monde !

- Parle moi de lui, parce que je ne le connais pas, ça je peux te l'assurer, annonça Gibbs en conservant de son mieux un air impassible. Et je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais référence.

Soit le gamin avait un soucis psychologique, soit, il était un alien.

- Et Shirohige ? Edward Newgate, si vous préférez... tenta Ace.

- Non plus, assura Gibbs.

- Sengoku ? Garp ?

Gibbs secoua la tête.

Ace se laissa tomber en arrière.

- K'ssou ! jura t-il.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, paniqué. Les flammes refirent leur apparition sur ses avants bras.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour ses flammes, s'il te plaît ? demanda Gibbs, en essayant de ne pas paniquer à nouveau. C'est vraiment inquiétant de voir quelqu'un s'enflammer comme ça.

Son instinct lui disait qu'Ace était responsable de ces flammes, alors, il pouvait faire quelque chose contre ça.

Les flammes disparurent et Ace se redressa de nouveau.

- Je présume que vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est un akuma no mi... c'est pas vrai, dans quel galère je suis encore... maugréa Ace.

* * *

Vance leva les yeux quand Gibbs entra dans son bureau. Il fut presque surpris de le voir refermer délicatement la porte. Pour une fois, d'ailleurs... c'était de mauvaise augure.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, Gibbs ? demanda Vance. Notre John Doe est revenu à lui ?

- Notre John Doe se nomme Portgas D. Ace. Ace est son prénom, A.C.E. ... et je demande le droit de m'occuper de lui. Ducky est allé lui parler un peu. Il ne ment pas, ce gamin n'est pas de chez nous.

- De quel pays, alors ?

Jethro sortit une grande feuille plié en quatre de sa poche intérieur et la donna à Vance.

- C'est de cet endroit d'où il vient. Ducky pense que les souvenirs du gamin sont trop précis au sujet de ce monde, pour que ça soit un mensonge ou un délire... apprit Gibbs alors que Vance regardait la carte dessiné à la va vite. Et on a eut des preuves que ce qu'il raconte est vrai.

- Il y a autre chose ? demanda Vance en se frottant le front.

Il en avait vu des histoires de fou, depuis qu'il bossait pour le NCIS... et ça, ça en était une nouvelle. On était passé au niveau supérieur dans la bizarrerie.

- Qui restera entre Ducky et moi. Je veux pas que ce gamin finisse dans un laboratoire en tant que cobaye. Je le garde sous ma responsabilité, Leon, annonça Gibbs.

Vance soupira et lui rendit la carte.

- Je présume que je vais devoir garder ça pour moi. Très bien, mais tu ne le lâches pas d'une semelle, Gibbs, grogna Vance.

- Pas de soucis. Je demande le droit de classer cette affaire, et de l'effacer totalement.

- Non, n'exagère pas, tout de même, Gibbs. Je veux un rapport détaillé. Je veux _tout_ savoir sur ce Portgas. Elle restera en fond, si tu y tiens, mais je veux en savoir plus. Pas de négociation possible.

- Non. Je pense pas que le jeune homme est envie qu'on creuse son passé. Vous n'avez pas vu ses yeux, Vance... ce gamin a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, ça en est certain.

Gibbs s'en alla sans donner le temps de répondre à Vance. Il descendit vite les marches et trouva son équipe qui creusait toutes les pistes possibles.

- On classe l'affaire, annonça Gibbs.

- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les trois agents.

- C'est un ordre. On la classe et on l'oublie. Pas de rapport.

- Mais, on c'est rien de ce garçon, fit Ziva.

- Portgas D. Ace. Ace est son prénom. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur lui. Dès qu'il sortira de l'hôpital, il restera prêt de moi, à _tout _moment. Je vais voir Abby.

- Elle est dans le garage, patron, informa McGee.

Gibbs alla vers l'ascenseur et descendit.

- Oh, juste à temps Gibbs, j'ai réussi à reformer ce qu'étaient les morceaux de pierres et de métaux ! lui dit Abby en le voyant sortir de l'ascenseur.

Gibbs s'avança dans le garage et rencontra une stèle funéraire.

- Elle est au nom de Portgas D. Ace. Y'a des petites écritures en japonais qui disent "à notre commandant, à notre frère, à notre ami", informa Abby. Par contre, j'ai toujours pas réussi à rassembler les morceaux de papiers. J'arrive pas à identifier ce que c'est. Y'a de l'encre en quantité, mais j'en ai jamais vu de cette composition auparavant. Les perles, ce devait être un collier. Et de ton côté, du nouveau ?

- On abandonne l'affaire. Refait le collier et donne moi les bouts de papiers. J'essaierais de les rassembler moi-même. Pour le reste, tu peux t'en débarrasser et ne pas faire de rapport.

- Hein ? fit Abby, surprise.

- Et pas de question, s'il te plaît, Abby.

Gibbs était déjà de nouveau devant l'ascenseur, sans lui donner le temps de réagir.

* * *

Ace leva les yeux du livre d'histoire que lui avait laissé Ducky, quand Gibbs entra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Cela faisait une trois jours que le jeune homme avait reprit connaissance, et les médecins criaient au miracle devant son rétablissement spectaculaire.

- Bonjour, Ace, salua Gibbs. Comment ça va, ce matin ?

- Mal à la poitrine, dégoûté de savoir que je suis pas chez moi, et que j'ai plus mon si beau tatouage dans le dos... mais je suis vivant, répondit Ace avec une sorte d'ironie triste dans la voix. J'en connais pas mal qui râleraient de me savoir en vie... et un qui fera la fête pour ça, après m'avoir rouer de coups pour lui avoir fait la peur de sa vie.

Gibbs referma la porte et jeta un sac sur une chaise.

- Tu pourras sortir dans l'après midi. Tu as été trouvé dans ce qui ressembles à une tombe. La pierre tombale était en morceaux, comme le cercueil, mais on y a bien vu ton nom. Y'avait pas mal de fleures, encore fraîches, donc on est venu récemment sur ta tombe, annonça Gibbs.

- Je m'attendais pas à ce que l'on me regrette assez pour m'offrir une tombe... je m'attendais à ce qu'on se débarrasse de mon corps et crache sur ce qu'il resterait de moi, s'étonna Ace.

- Y'avait ceci, aussi. J'ai nettoyé le chapeau.

Gibbs ouvrit le sac et en tira un chapeau de cow boy orange, et une ceinture de même couleur avec un couteau.

- C'est à moi... confirma Ace. Le vieux a dû passé par là pour qu'il y est ce couteau accroché à ma ceinture... on me l'avait confisqué à mon entrer à Impel Down.

Le regard d'Ace s'assombrit au souvenir d'Impel Down.

- Je te demanderais pas ce qu'est Impel Down, puisque ça semble te rappeler de mauvais souvenir, assura Gibbs. Ton short est propre. J'ai prit la liberté de t'acheter des chaussures et une chemise.

Gibbs montra une paire de bottes courtes de combat noire et une chemise orange. Ace fit une grimace.

- Je porte plus de chemise depuis un moment... fit le jeune homme. Mais je ferais un effort parce que vous l'avez choisi _orange_ et parce que j'ai plus de tatouage à exhibé fièrement.

Gibbs eut un sourire de coin.

- Je te laisse ton couteau, mais tu ne l'utilises pas, cher _pirate_... ajouta t-il.

- Il me servait surtout quand je chassais du gibier, ou pour des travaux où je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire du feu, pas de soucis, assura Ace.

- En parlant de ton feu, Ace... évite à tout prix, une fois dehors, de l'utiliser en publique... les gens ne prenne pas feu, comme ça, tu risquerais d'avoir des soucis.

- J'essaierai... le soucis c'est que je suis de feu... je me prend un coup, il a plus de chance de me passer au travers le visage dans un embrasement que de me toucher... autre chose que je dois savoir ?

Ace referma le livre après en avoir marqué la page.

- J'ai réussi à obtenir à ce que tu restes avec moi. Je suis ta seule assurance pour ne pas finir disséquer dans un laboratoire, ou traité en monstre, Ace. En contre partit, tu devras rester avec moi, tout le temps. Tu vivras sous mon toit, et tu m'accompagneras au NCIS pendant mes heures de bureau. Si tu arrives à convaincre et à me convaincre que tu peux te fondre dans la masse, malgré tout, alors, on pourra s'arranger pour que tu puisses prendre un peu plus de liberté, d'accord ?

- J'aime pas ça... et si je veux rentrer chez moi ?

- Dis toi que c'est une façon de trouver une piste pour retourner d'où tu viens... tu veux quelque chose en échange ?

- Retrouver le tatouage de mon équipage. Donnez moi au moins ça, et je ferais tout mon possible pour être un gentil garçon.

Gibbs soutint le regard du jeune homme face à lui.

- Nous avons un accord, Ace, finit par dire Gibbs. Mais tu vas sortir de l'hôpital. On va attendre deux mois avant ce tatouage, par soucis de santé... et on demandera à Ducky de te le faire. Lui et moi seront les seuls à savoir pour ta _capacité_ _spéciale._ Si tu es blessé, va le voir, aussi. Inutile d'effrayer un médecin innocent.

- Vous êtes un meneur d'homme... ça se sent...

* * *

Clac... clac... clac...

Ziva, Tony et McGee cessèrent leur discussion avec Abby en voyant Gibbs arrivait dans le bureau avec Ace qui s'appuyait sur une béquille, les jambes encore un peu faible.

- Abby, Ziva, Tony, McGee... voici Portgas D. Ace. À compter de ce jour, ce jeune homme est sous ma responsabilité et viendra avec nous sur les enquêtes, informa Gibbs. Ace, je te présente Abby, notre scientifique de génie, l'agent spéciale Anthony DiNozzo, l'agent spéciale Timothy McGee, et l'officier Ziva David, agent de liaison du Mossad.

Ace joignit les talons, retira son chapeau de sa tête et s'inclina en un salut.

- Beau garçon, mignon et polie ! pouffa Abby.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, sourit Ziva.

- Qu'est-ce-que ce gamin a de plus que moi, un bel homme fort et virile ? s'offusqua Tony.

- Des muscles et un beau visage, Tony, lui répondit Ziva. Et surtout... il est jeune...

- Tu as quel âge, Ace ? demanda McGee.

-Vingt et un ans, répondit Ace en essayant de pas se sentir vexer devant le 'gamin'.

- On va voir Ducky. Personne en bas tant que j'y suis avec Ace, comprit ? fit Gibbs.

Il prit Ace par un bras, et l'entraîna avec lui en veillant à ne pas aller trop vite pour le jeune homme. Ils reprirent l'ascenseur.

- On va où comme ça ? demanda Ace.

- La morgue. Ducky est le médecin légiste. Je tiens à ce que tu nous dises ce que tu peux faire, et quels sont les faiblesses de tes pouvoirs, afin qu'on puisse éviter toutes les situations dangereuse, et pouvant mener à leur découverte.

- Hourra, c'est partit pour la migraine... ricana Ace avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu es bien polie pour un pirate, à ce que j'ai vu.

- J'ai apprit la politesse dans le but de remercier le pirate qui a sauvé la vie de mon petit-frère quand il était gosse.

Gibbs le regarda.

- Je suis sérieux ! assura Ace alors que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait et ouvrait ses portes.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne te croyais pas, sourit Gibbs.

Il reprit le bras de Ace et le conduisit jusqu'à la morgue. Ils entrèrent, et furent accueilli par Ducky assit à son bureau et Palmer rangeant un corps.

- Ah, monsieur Portgas, ravi de voir que vous êtes sorti de l'hôpital ! Vous êtes un vrai miraculé, tout de même ! salua Ducky.

- Si vous saviez à quel point vous avez raison, sourit Ace avec amertume. Appelez moi Ace. C'est pas que je n'aime pas mon nom de famille, c'est juste que ça me fait trop anormal qu'on me dise monsieur Portgas. En général, j'ai droit à la limite à Portgas tout court.

- Palmer, voici Portgas D. Ace, le protégé de Gibbs, présenta Ducky. Ace, voici mon assistant Palmer.

- Au plaisir, sourit Palmer en allant tendre une main à Ace qui la serra avec un sourire polie.

- Monsieur Palmer, je dois parler de chose assez importante avec Jethro et Ace. Peux-tu monter un moment ? Nous essaierons de faire au plus court, demanda Ducky.

Ace répéta silencieusement le prénom de Gibbs dans sa tête. _Jethro._

Dure de ne pas en rire, mais Gibbs le regarda, ne voulant aucun commentaire de quelqu'un qui avait le nom d'une carte à jouer. Ace se mordit l'intérieur des joues, étouffant un rire. Non, il allait rester sérieux. Il se le devait.

Palmer eut une expression de surprise devant la demande de Ducky, mais ne protesta pas.

Une fois qu'ils furent seul, Gibbs alla se mettre prêt de la porte, pour surveiller l'extérieur, après, avoir débranché la caméra de surveillance.

- Bon, eh bien, à toi l'honneur, jeune homme, sourit Ducky. Assis-toi, tu cavales avec Gibbs depuis ta sortie de l'hôpital, c'est mauvais.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis dure au mal... Je peux utiliser votre tableau blanc ? s'enquit Ace.

Ducky lui offrit un feutre pour le tableau, et Ace boita jusque là.

- Je commence par l'indétectable et chiant à expliquer, ou le plus visible et moins compliquer ? s'enquit le jeune homme en débouchant le feutre à l'aide de ses dents.

- Allons au plus facile, demanda Gibbs.

Ace se tourna vers le tableau et écrivit 'Akuma no mi'.

- C'est du japonais, jeune homme, constata Ducky.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... c'est comme ça qu'on appel ça chez moi. Je vois pas de grande différence... de toutes façons, en sachant de qui j'ai le sang, ça serait pas étonnant que j'arrive même à parler des langues que je suis censé ne pas connaître. Bref, j'aime pas parler de ce sujet. Donc, cette joyeuseté qu'est le akuma no mi, est comme son nom l'indique, un fruit.

- Mi, Jethro. Akuma veut dire démon. Poursuit, je te pris, Ace, traduisit Ducky à Gibbs.

- Ce sont des fruits peu commun, mais pas trop rare, classé en trois catégorie, zoan, paramécia et logia. Ces fruits, à la première bouché, offre un pouvoir au consommateur, mais le prive à jamais de sa capacité à nager. Le reste du fruit est infect, ainsi que inutile, je parle d'expérience. On devient des enclumes dans l'eau. Il existe une pierre, le kairioseki, qui a les même propriété que la mer, capable de sceller les pouvoirs des akuma no mi. Ah, et autre chose, on ne peu consommer que un seul de ces fruits. Au second fruit, c'est la mort.

- Et le rapport avec toi ? demanda Gibbs.

Ace tapota le mot logia qu'il avait écrit au tableau et dit :

- J'ai consommé y'a deux trois ans, je sais plus trop, un fruit de ce genre, ce qui m'a donné mon pouvoir sur le feu... ou qui a fait de moi un hi ningen.

- Homme de feu, traduisit encore une fois Ducky.

- Je _suis_ le feu, poursuivit Ace. Comme je sorts de l'hôpital, je vais pas me risquer à vous montrez l'étendue que ça implique, mais en temps normal, tiré moi une balle dans le crâne, passé moi une épée au travers le corps, y'aura juste quelques flammes, mais j'en souffrirais pas, sauf, si c'est du kairioseki ou si j'en porte. En général, la marine utilise des armes en kairioseki, si ce n'est des menottes. Sinon, je suis immunisé contre le feu, on m'a souvent reproché que mes sautes d'humeur sont _enflammées..._ et je suis faible contre la lave, j'ai des cicatrices qui le prouve. Ah, et pour faire une transition sur le sujet bien prise de tête, je suis aussi vulnérable au Haki, mais je guérirais immédiatement si j'ai pas de kairioseki sur moi.

Ace écrivit le mot 'Haki' au tableau et trois autres mots que Ducky traduisit :

- Armement, Observation et Roi... Cela correspond à quoi ?

- Le Haki est présent en chacun de nous... enfin à l'exception de celui du Roi, mais je l'aborderai à la fin. C'est... une sorte de fluide inconscient... naturellement présent en tout individu, qui avec un entraînement approprié, peu être développer. Le Haki de l'Armement, devient une sorte d'enduit invisible, capable de blesser par un simple geste. Agent spécial Gibbs, donnez moi votre main.

Gibbs s'avança et lui tendit sa main. Ace imprégna un doigt de Haki et tapota délicatement la main de l'homme.

- En effet, fit Gibbs en secouant sa main sujet à une légère douleur.

- Je sais que ça fait mal. J'ai passé mon enfance à me recevoir des coups de poings sur le crâne enduit de Haki, compatit Ace. D'autant plus que, comme je l'ai dit, les utilisateurs des akuma no mi y sont vulnérables. Quelqu'un me donne un coup avec du Haki ou enduit un projectile de Haki, et je saigne, au lieu que ça me passe au travers. Néanmoins, la plaie guérira immédiatement. Pousser à haut niveau, le Haki peu faire office d'une armure plus résistante que n'importe quel métal, et fait virer la peau à une couleur noire métallique.

Ace se concentra et sa main prit une teinte noire, suffisamment longtemps pour que Gibbs et Ducky l'observe bien, avant de désactivé son Haki pour retrouver son teint de peau original.

- C'est un concept très intéressant de la force de l'esprit sur le corps humain, avoua Ducky. Et les deux autres ?

- Celui de l'Observation est une capacité à... ressentir les formes de vie... de là où je suis, j'arrive facilement à ressentir la présence de quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur qui vient par ici.

- Efface, lui dit Gibbs en allant vers la porte de la morgue.

Ace effaça le tableau.

Vance entra peu après dans la morgue.

- Pourquoi la caméras est débranché ? s'enquit le directeur.

- Parce que je l'ai décidé, Vance, apprit Gibbs, très laconique.

- Et qu'est-ce-qui m'empêche de la rebrancher ?

- Directeur Vance, je m'assurerais que la caméra soit rebranché quand nous en aurons fini avec le jeune Ace, ici présent, apprit Ducky.

Vance regarda Ace qui soutint son regard avec un sourire insolent et confident. Ace ne l'aimait pas ce gars...

- Y'a t-il quelque chose que je ne dois pas savoir que tu as à dire, monsieur Portgas ? demanda Vance.

- Portgas-_taisho_, pour vous, et ouais, y'a quelque chose que j'ai pas envie de dire à un gars que je rencontre la première fois. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de montrer mes atouts au premier venu, ricana Ace.

- Et je risque quoi, si j'insiste ?

- Qui sait ? Je préfère faire la surprise, les gueules que j'obtiens sont toujours collector ! Ce n'est pas parce que je sorts de l'hosto que je suis un pauvre gamin sans défense... j'ai toujours sut que le pire avec les bêtes sauvages, c'est qu'on sait jamais quand elles vont mordre...

Vance leva un sourcil, regarda Gibbs qui fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, et s'en alla.

- Taisho ? demanda Ducky quand Vance fut partit.

- Nibantai taisho de mon équipage de pirate, explicita Ace.

Gibbs écarta les bras, l'aire de dire qu'il n'avait pas saisit.

- Deuxième commandant de son équipage, Jethro, traduisit Ducky. Nous en étions au Haki de l'Observation, donc. Tu arrives à percevoir la présence de vie dans un certain périmètre...

- Au mieux de ma forme, je peux percevoir jusqu'à un rayon de quinze kilomètres. Le Haki permet aussi, à un certain niveau, de percevoir la puissance d'une personne et de prévoir les coups. Malheureusement pour moi, il faut que je continue à m'entraîner pour la perception des coups. Enfin, y'a le Haki du Roi... le plus rare, et le plus chiant...

- C'est à dire ?

Ace écrivit une liste de nom au tableau, dont le sien.

- Ces personnes là sont celles qui a ce jour, et qui sont encore vivante, ont prouvé avoir ce Haki. Il paraît que ce ne sont que quelques élus qui l'ont... je saurais pas expliquer vraiment ce qu'il en est... je crois que ça à un rapport avec la force de l'esprit d'un homme, et la maîtrise sur les deux autres Haki. C'est une façon d'extériorisée cette puissance, et de renverser les esprits plus faibles... mal maîtrisé, il peu se réveller inutile. Imaginez... une vague... oui, c'est la meilleur image... une vague très grande et très forte que vous vous prenez en pleine figure. Si vous êtes assez costaud, vous la sentirez plus ou moins vous toucher, mais resterez debout. Si vous êtes faibles, elle vous renversera... vous pouvez perdre connaissance à la suite de ça, et revenir à vous tremblant, en conservant une impression d'effroi dans la peau... je sais pas si j'ai été très claire. J'ai jamais subit ce Haki.

Il soupira et se massa une tempe.

- C'est bon, juste parler de Haki me donne la migraine, soupira t-il.

- Je dois avoir de l'aspirine qui traîne, sourit gentiment Ducky.

* * *

Gibbs fit entrer Ace chez lui.

- Nous y voilà... tu as faim ? demanda Gibbs en laissant entrer Ace.

L'estomac du jeune homme se manifesta bruyamment, le faisant rougir. Il inclina son chapeau sur son crâne pour cacher son embarras.

- Je vois... j'ai pas fait de course récemment, donc, on va commander. Chinois, pizza... ? fit l'agent spéciale en esquissant un sourire.

- Comme vous voulez, fit Ace.

- Explore, si tu veux, le temps que je passe commande. Oh, et puisque on va devoir te refaire le tatouage, quand tu iras mieux, je vais te donner de quoi le dessiner. Il te faut des couleurs ?

- Violet et noir.

Ace regarda Gibbs monter à l'étage, pour y déposer le sac, avant de redescendre, son portable à l'oreille, histoire de passer commande. S'appuyant franchement sur sa béquille, le jeune homme explora les lieux. Il resta un instant devant une photo de la défunte femme et fille de Gibbs.

- Elles sont mortes y'a longtemps, lui dit Gibbs en le voyant faire, toujours en attente.

- J'ai jamais connu mes parents. Mon géniteur a été exécuté quelques mois avant ma naissance, et ma mère est morte en couche, après avoir pousser son corps à bout, pour me sauver d'une purge... murmura Ace. Ma première famille a été mes petits-frères d'adoptions, Sabo et Luffy... puis y'a eut mon équipage... mon capitaine a été un père pour moi... l'une des rares personnes à m'avoir accepté malgré le fait que je sois l'enfant d'un monstre.

Gibbs regarda Ace un instant, mais celui-ci avait ses cheveux caché par son visage, rendant son expression indéchiffrable. Le jeune pirate reprit son exploration sans rien dire d'autre sur le sujet.

Une voix dans le portable de Gibbs attira l'attention de l'agent, lui disant qu'il était enfin en ligne.

- Oui, bonjour, je voudrais passer commande, fit Gibbs, se détournant du pirate.

Ace fit vite le tour de la maison.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entrait dans une vrai maison. Chez Makino, il c'était surtout limité au bar, les rares fois où il y avait mit les pieds. Et chez Dadan, c'était une planque de bandit, donc, rien de comparable à une maison. C'était si différent par rapport à la cabane dans laquelle il avait grandit avec Luffy...

Après la visite de l'étage, il alla à la cave, et s'arrêta un instant, sur le seuil, en voyant le bateau en construction. Lentement, Ace descendit les marches, et se rapprocha. Il passa une main sur le bois dans un geste délicat.

- Vous allez le sortir comment ? demanda Ace en sentant la présence de Gibbs à l'entrer de la pièce.

- En cassant un mur, répondit Gibbs. Ça reste un truc que je peux faire.

Il regarda Ace passait toujours délicatement sa main sur le bois, en apprécié la texture et l'odeur.

- Ça fera un beau bateau, dit le jeune homme.

- Tu en as déjà construit ? s'enquit Gibbs.

Il se rapprocha du jeune home qui continua de caresser le bois. Il lui tendit de quoi dessiner, et Ace se mit au travail.

- J'avais dix-sept ans quand je me suis lancé dans la piraterie. J'ai construit mon propre premier navire, avant d'acheter un de taille plus raisonnable, quand mon équipage c'est agrandit. J'étais le capitaine des Spades.

- Un clin d'œil aux as de pique ?

- Quand au poker, je me retrouve avec un as de pique, tout le monde se couche, soi-disant que c'est ma carte porte bonheur et qu'on peut pas me vaincre dès que je l'ai en main ! Enfin, pas tous parce qu'il y a Marco, le bras droit du capitaine, qui arrive à rivaliser avec moi, en obtenant étrangement la même main que moi, mais en trèfle.

Ace commença à remplir son dessein.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois plus que commandant ? s'enquit Gibbs.

- Edward Newgate... cet homme est... une légende vivante, le seigneur de la mer la plus redoutable de mon monde... c'est un homme gigantesque et musclé, qui malgré son grand âge, est assez puissant pour m'envoyer pardessus bord, à répétition, si ce n'est dans des murs. Je voulais sa tête, et atteindre la gloire, et ainsi, devenir l'homme le plus fort de tout les océans. J'ai échoué tellement de fois dans mes tentatives que je me souviens pas du nombre exact... une bonne centaine, sans doute. Il m'avait prit à bord de son immense navire, en me proposant de rejoindre son équipage. J'ai été têtu au début, me contentant de viser sa tête, puis j'ai fini par accepté à le rejoindre, grâce à Marco. J'ai vite fait mes preuves, et de simple nouveau venu, je suis devenu Commandant, malgré ma narcolepsie et mon jeune âge.

Ace rendit le matériel et admira la marque de son équipage, avant de la donner à Gibbs qui la regarda.

- Son navire est comment ? demanda Gibbs.

- Il en a cinq, en tout, tous ressemblants à des baleines. Si la majorité est noire, le plus grand, le vaisseau mère _Moby Dick_, est blanc et trèèèès grand, est ressemble vraiment à un cachalot... je pense que votre maison toute entière entreraient sans soucis dans la salle du réfectoire !

- On a une histoire, sur un cachalot blanc, du nom de Moby Dick...

- Vous voulez bien me la raconté, si ça ne vous dérange pas ? Ou juste me dire de quoi il est question ?

Ace se laissa aller contre la charpente du navire, attentif et curieux.

La curiosité d'un enfant, et cela fit sourire Gibbs.

- En faîte, c'est l'histoire d'un homme du nom de Ishmael qui se fait engager sur un baleinier dirigé par le capitaine Ahab. On apprend que cet homme a rencontré l'énorme mystérieux cachalot Moby Dick, qui lui brisa son navire et lui arracha une jambe. Ahab reprit la mer en quête de vengeance, traquant la bête, jusqu'à sa mort. Si ça t'intéresse, je peux te trouver le livre.

- Je vous en serais reconnaissant. Je suis sûre que ça fera rire mon capitaine si je reviens en lui racontant cette histoire, sourit Ace.

- Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans une tombe, Ace, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Ace soupira et leva le nez au plafond, tout sourire disparu.

Au même instant, on sonna à la porte.

- Ah, ça doit être le repas. Tu veux de la bière, avec ? fit Gibbs en revenant vers l'escalier.

- Avec plaisir. Oh, et ce navire... vous l'avez fait en pensant à votre fille ? demanda Ace.

Il tapota délicatement la charpente prêt d'une de ses épaules.

Comment il avait fait pour le savoir, ça restait un mystère...

- Elle s'appelait Kelly. Comment se nommait tes parents ? répondit Gibbs.

- Portgas D. Rouge est le nom de ma mère... Quant à mon père... je le déteste plus que tout, donc je préfère ne pas parler de lui. De toute façon, je considère mon capitaine plus en tant que père. Néanmoins, mon ascendance.. est... l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai été condamné à mort, murmura Ace. Je veux pas parler de ça, si ça ne vous dérange pas... j'ai vu tant de mes proches mourir pour moi, ce jour là...

Sa voix était étranglé, alors que devant ses yeux, il revoyait tout ces nakamas mourir les uns après les autres, sans pouvoir rien faire.

- Je le comprends, je ne demanderai pas, mais si tu veux raconter, je suis à ton écoute, lui dit Gibbs.

Ace reprit appui sur sa béquille et remonta, en suivant l'agent spécial. Il vit Gibbs payer le livreur et refermer la porte, une poche en plastique en main. Il fit signe à Ace de le suivre dans le salon. Là, ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et Gibbs alla chercher les bières, laissant le soin à Ace de vider la poche avec la nourriture asiatique.

- Tiens, lui dit Gibbs en lui offrant la canette.

Ace leva un sourcil et regarda Gibbs ouvrir la sienne, avant de limiter.

- Pas de canette, chez toi ? demanda Gibbs.

- Non, annonça Ace.

Il but une gorgée du liquide.

- Pas mauvaise, mais ça vaut pas le saké du Oyaji, dit-il en la reposant.

Gibbs prit sa boite de nouille et saisit ses baguettes, pour commencer à manger, imiter par Ace.

* * *

Tony passa un peu plus tard chez Gibbs, et le trouva autour d'une tasse d'alcool dans la cave, discutant avec Ace.

- Gibbs, tu veux vraiment pas des outils électriques ? fit Tony.

- Tony, on en a déjà discuté, soupira Gibbs.

- Les vibrations empêchent d'apprécier totalement le bois. En utilisant des outils vraiment manuel, on parvient plus à apprécier la texture et les courbures du bois, à mieux lui imprimer ses pensés et ses sentiments, déclara Ace.

Gibbs eut un sourire devant l'air stupéfait de Tony.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce sujet, dit Gibbs à Ace qui eut un petit rire... avant de s'endormir brusquement.

- Whouawhe, qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ? s'inquiéta Tony.

- Narcolepsie. Il va se réveiller tout seul. Alors ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? lui dit Gibbs.

- Ziva a voulu te joindre parce qu'on a une nouvelle affaire, mais comme c'est la date à laquelle ton ex-femme numéros deux, t'appelle avec insistance, Ziva n'a pas réussi à t'avoir, puisque de toute évidence, tu n'as plus aucun téléphone en état de marche.

En disant cela, DiNozzo montra le portable qui baignait dans un liquide non-identifier et le téléphone fixe arraché.

- Très bien, on attend qu'Ace se réveil, et on file, annonça Gibbs.


	2. Rencontre avec Fornell

**Rencontre avec Fornell**

Les pieds sur le bureau de Gibbs, un carnet de dessein à la main, Ace se concentrait à dessiner Ziva, qui était entrain de faire on ne savait trop quoi sur son propre ordinateur.

Tatch lui avait toujours dit qu'il était doué pour le dessein. Le dessein et la physique étaient deux domaines dans lesquels il excellait... mis à part son entêtement, sa tendance à faire les quatre cent coups, l'intuition et le combat. Pour ce dernier, il y avait toujours des personnes au dessus de lui, comme Marco, Shirohige et Garp, pour ne nommé que eux trois.

C'était utile pour passer le temps, pendant les heures de bureau, de faire des desseins, tout de même.

Il avait ainsi dessiné pleins de personnes de chez lui, passant par tout les commandants de son équipage, ses frères, Shanks... même Garp y avait eut droit, avec Rayleigh. Le soir, en rentrant chez Gibbs, il repassait le tout à l'aquarelle (Abby lui en avait acheté), pendant que Gibbs bossait sur son navire.

L'équipe du NCIS, elle aussi, y était passé, mais il n'avait pas repasser le portrait de Gibbs à l'aquarelle... la teinte du crayon était mieux pour lui.

- C'est beau ce que tu fais, commenta Abby en se penchant pardessus son épaule.

Ace eut un sourire, mais ne se déconcentra pas.

- Tu vas lui montrer ? s'enquit Abby.

- Non, fit Ace. Je fais juste ça pour passer le temps.

- Kate savait dessiné, elle aussi...

Ace reposa son crayon, captant une note de tristesse dans la voix d'Abby.

- Kate ? demanda Ace.

- Katheline Todd. Ma prédécesseur, annonça Ziva, depuis son bureau, sans levé les yeux de son ordinateur. Elle faisait à l'origine parti des services spéciaux, et avait assuré la garde rapproché du président en personne, avant de rejoindre le NCIS. Elle a été tué par Ari Hassouari. Mon demi-frère, qui était un traître du Mossad.

- Je vois, désolé, fit Ace.

Ziva esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- Il est mort, dit-elle avec une voix froide et douloureuse. Il m'avait trompé. Je lui faisais confiance, et il m'a manipulé.

Abby alla voir Ziva et lui frotta énergiquement les bras pour la réconforter.

- Tu as vu mon portrait, que j'ai dans mon labo, Ace ? demanda Abby.

- Oui, eh bien ? s'enquit Ace en revenant à son dessein.

- C'est Kate qui l'a fait.

Ace eut un sourire, visualisant le portrait en question.

- Il te correspond parfaitement, admit-il.

- Ace, les pieds hors de mon bureau. Ziva, tu prends la voiture. Abby, tu appelles Tony et McGee, on va au MoMA. Deux marines y ont été tué, annonça Gibbs en arrivant dans les bureaux.

- Très bien, fit Ziva en prenant son sac et son arme.

Ace reposa son dessein fermer, et se leva, laissant Gibbs prendre ses affaires. Il fourra néanmoins le calepin dans un sac que lui avait trouvé Gibbs.

- Oh et Ace... tu as oublié son grain de beauté... sur le sein droit, fit Gibbs.

Ziva leva un sourcil interrogateur, alors qu'Abby avait un petit rire.

- Comment il sait tout ça, lui ? demanda Ace en le montrant entrain de s'éloigner.

- C'est Gibbs, répondit Ziva. Tu fantasmais sur qui ?

- Oi ! Je suis pas DiNozzo ! s'offusqua Ace. Je faisais juste un dessein !

Il la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches.

- Y'a pas de honte à avoir, tu es jeune, séduisant... lui dit Ziva en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Elle avait un petit sourire, à la limite de la taquinerie et de la drague.

- Tu me prêtes juste des intentions que je n'avais pas ! La personne que je dessinais été, peut-être, très bien faîte, mais elle est pas mon genre, se défendit Ace en y pénétrant à son tour.

- Surtout si c'est une sirène, sourit Gibbs en buvant son café. Presque réaliste, je serais bien tenté d'y croire, face à ton dessein.

Ace eut un petit sourire, l'air de dire que lui, il en avait vu des tas... ce qui était vrai puisque l'île Gyojin était sous la protection de Shirohige.

* * *

Ace regarda les deux corps avec désintérêt, et soupira, cherchant de quoi s'occuper. L'art moderne, c'était vraiment pas son truc.

- Ace, tu veux bien nous faire un dessein de la scène de crime ? demanda Gibbs qui se disputait avec Fornell pour savoir qui aurait l'enquête, soi-disant parce que le NCIS empiété sur les plates bandes du FBI, pour pas changer.

- Pas de soucis. Je dois utiliser mon bloc, ou on m'en fournis un ? demanda Ace en prenant son crayon dans son sac à dos.

Il essuya machinalement un regard sur son log pose au poignet, même si c'était bien inutile. Il n'était pas sur la Grand Line, mais c'était un réflexe qu'il avait acquis au cour du temps, les fois où il aidait Marco à la navigation, et avant avec son propre équipage, ainsi que toute les fois où il avait prit le _Striker._

Ducky lui fourni, en souriant, un calepin et Ace se mit au travail, adossait contre un mur.

- Un nouvel agent ? demanda Fornell qui voyait Ace pour la première fois.

- Pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai pour mission de veiller sur lui, répondit évasivement Gibbs.

- Oi ! J'ai passé l'âge des nounous ! s'offusqua Ace.

- Dessine, s'il te plaît, lui dit Gibbs.

- Aye, aye, ossan...

- Il parle japonais ? s'étonna Fornell.

- Faut croire, se contenta de répondre Gibbs.

Fornell le regarda, puis regarda de nouveau Ace qui avait le visage presque cachait sous son chapeau de cow boy, ne le relevant de temps à autre, que pour regarder la scène de crime.

- Ace est sous ma responsabilité, fit Gibbs. Et oui, il existe des choses que je ne tiens pas à ce que vous sachiez sur lui. La discussion est close, j'ai une enquête à mener.

Gibbs se détourna et alla voir Ducky.

- Je t'aurais bien dit à quel heure sont morts nos deux lieutenants, Jethro, commença Ducky, mais...

- ... mais les corps ont été bougé après la mort, compléta Ace, surprenant tout le monde.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda McGee.

Même Fornell était impressionné.

- Leur corps est légèrement violacé, à cause d'une accumulation de sang, sur le devant, ce qui laisse présagé qu'ils sont resté couché sur le ventre un certain moment... hors, c'est évident que quand on les a trouvé, ils étaient sur le dos. Ça entraîne un changement de température, empêchant de bien estimer l'heure du décès... J'ai raison, Mallard-sensei ? fit Ace.

- Tout à fait raison, et tu m'impressionnes sur ce point là, sourit Ducky. Mais je t'en prit, inutile de m'appeler _sensei, _c'est trop d'honneur, appel moi Ducky ! Oh et Palmer, je risque par finir par prendre Ace comme assistant à votre place. Je suis sûre qu'il saura mieux conduire que vous !

Parlmer eut une petite moue, jaloux.

- Je sais pas conduire, annonça Ace.

- Sérieusement ! Mais tout le monde à ton âge a une voiture ! Même le Bleu en a eut une ! s'exclama Tony, s'attirant le regard outré de McGee. Comment tu as fait pour te déplacer pendant tout ce temps ?

- Sur mes deux jambes, répondit tout simplement Ace. J'ai deux pieds, je m'en suis servit.

- En tout bon bipède ! ria Ducky.

- Ducky... avec sa narcolepsie, je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'engager comme assistant, coupa Gibbs, en essayant de montrer que cette conversation le rendait indifférent, même si ça l'amusait légèrement.

Ace fit la grimace, s'imaginant se réveiller le nez dans les entrailles d'un cadavre.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort, Jethro, accorda Ducky.

* * *

Ace se réveilla d'une crise de narcolepsie, dans les toilettes du musée.

Et il faisait bien noir.

Zut, il avait dormi combien de temps !?

Utilisant son Haki de l'Observation, Ace sentit la présence de Gibbs, apparemment à sa recherche, dans le musée vide.

Enflammant une de ses mains, Ace se remit debout. Il la teint devant lui, comme un flambeau, et sortit des toilettes. Pour éviter de provoquait une quelconque réaction du système incendie, Ace couvrit les flammes de son chapeau.

Baillant sans ménagement** (A/n : ça doit être contagieux, je viens de bailler)**, Ace parcourut les couloirs, se guidant vers Gibbs via son Haki. C'était tout de même bizarre les musées, sérieux. Et encore plus de nuits. Les choses étaient déformé par la lueur dansante de la flamme légèrement atténuer par le chapeau.

Ace entendit des pas, un peu plus loin devant lui, et reconnu l'aura de Gibbs. Il siffla et le faisceau d'une lampe de torche l'aveugla à moitié, quand Gibbs braqua sa torche sur son visage.

- Baissez ce truc, vous voulez me rendre aveugle ou quoi, ossan ! gémit Ace.

- Ta main, Ace. Fais moi disparaître ses flammes, y'a des caméras de surveillance, siffla Gibbs entre ses dents, en baissant légèrement le faisceau de la lampe de torche.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté. C'était quoi, des caméras de surveillance ?

Il obtempéra néanmoins et bien vite, les flammes disparurent, faisant que le chapeau retourna sur la tête d'Ace. Gibbs braqua sa lampe de torche sur une caméra, la montrant à Ace.

- C'est ça, une caméra de surveillance. Ça enregistre tout. Après, on peu revoir ce qui a été enregistrer mainte et mainte fois, expliqua Gibbs. On y va, le gardien attend pour fermer le musé.

- Oh, c'est comme certain denden mushi, conclu Ace en suivant Gibbs.

- Denden mushi ? répéta Gibbs sceptique.

- Oui. C'est une espèce d'escargot qui peu communiquer avec les membres de son espèce par des ondes télépathiques. On ce sert d'eux pour nous appeler, filmer, et projeter.

- Je vois... Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai été obligé de retarder la fermeture du musé alors que tu ne devais aller _que_ au toilette ?

Ace eut un petit sourire embarrasser en se grattant une joue.

- Crise de narcolepsie, désolé, s'excusa Ace. Je réagis mal au médicament, donc, j'ai pas de traitement contre ça.

Gibbs ne fit aucun commentaire. Décidément, Ace semblait incorrigible.

* * *

Gibbs leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, essayant de trouver un mobile pour le meurtre des deux marines, quand Fornell débarqua.

- Quoi encore, Fornell ? Je croyais que nous nous étions mit d'accord sur qui ferait l'enquête, demanda Gibbs à son homologue du FBI.

- Allons dans notre salle de conférence, Gibbs, lui dit Fornell, impassible.

Respirant profondément, Gibbs se leva et alla vers l'ascenseur avec l'agent du FBI. Une fois dedans, Gibbs enclencha l'arrêt manuel d'urgence et regarda Fornell.

- Je veux voir ce Portgas, annonça Fornell.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Gibbs, méfiant.

- Nous avons eut la copie de toutes les vidéos datant du meurtre, jusqu'à ce matin, six heure, Gibbs. C'est pas courant les gens qui arrivent à mettre le feu à leur propre main, comme si de rien était. C'est bref, mais on voit très bien le visage de ton protéger, avant qu'il ne recouvre la flamme de son chapeau, pour une raison inconnu, d'ailleurs.

Fornell sortit son téléphone portable, l'ouvrit et mit en marche le petit extrait de vidéo. Gibbs teint le téléphone loin de lui pour mieux voir. Il aimait vraiment pas vieillir.

C'était bref, mais on voyait nettement les toilettes s'illuminaient brusquement. Ace y était, avec une main en flamme, avant de mettre son chapeau pardessus.

Oui, c'est vrai que Gibbs lui avait dit, quand Ace c'était presque tué les tympans en s'enflammant sans le vouloir, chez l'agent, que la plus part des établissements avaient des systèmes anti-incendie de type sonore, et que parfois, les détecteurs de fumés déclenchaient même des douches. Ace en avait donc prit compte et empêchait que la fumée ne remonte aux détecteurs, grâce à son chapeau.

- Montage, Abby peu en faire autant, commenta Gibbs.

- Gibbs, très sérieusement, le grand manitou veut que je ramène ce gosse avec moi, j'ai les mains liés ! S'il n'a rien fait, on te le ramène ! fit Fornell.

- Quand on a trouvé Ace, il venait de subir une expérience traumatique. Il a été séquestré, sa peau était presque arraché à ses poignets et ses chevilles ! Ce gamin n'a pas besoin de quelqu'un sur le dos pour lui poser des questions auxquels il n'a pas envie de répondre ! Il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à reprendre pied ! C'est pas toi qui te réveil chaque nuit en l'entendant hurler et pleurer dans ses cauchemars ! C'est pas toi qui le vois sursauter au moindre bruits ! Je ne le laisserai pas au FBI !

Gibbs essaya de retrouver son calme. Il s'était si vite attaché à Ace. Il avait dû mal à le réaliser lui-même la vitesse et l'affection qu'il avait pour Ace. Pour cela, il se sentait passionné et inquiet à son sujet.

- J'ai des ordres Gibbs. Si ce Ace, comme tu dis, ne viens pas avec moi maintenant, dans moins d'une heure, ça sera toute une équipe qui viendra pour lui. À toi de choisir.

Gibbs soupira profondément et appela la salle d'autopsie.

* * *

Ducky vit le voyant clignoté, du coin de l'œil, sur le téléphone de son bureau.

Il avait coupé la sonnerie, parce qu'Ace avait apparemment mal dormi, et Gibbs lui avait dit d'aller à la morgue pour rattraper son sommeil. Au moins, rien ne risqué de s'enflammer par inadvertance, là bas.

- Salle d'autopsie, fit Ducky en décrochant le combiné.

« Ducky, c'est moi. Réveil Ace, s'il te plaît et dis lui de venir se poster devant l'ascenseur. Le FBI veut lui parler, fit Gibbs. »

- Jethro, un peu de bon sens ! Ace n'est pas en état de leur parler !

- Je suis pas en état de parler à qui, sensei ? demanda la voix endormi d'Ace.

Palmer releva ses yeux du cadavre et regarda Ace.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillé ? s'étonna Palmer.

Ace se redressa de la table d'autopsie en retirant son chapeau de son visage.

- Oui... fit Ace. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, sensei ?

Il se frotta le crâne, pour essayer de se réveiller complètement, et s'étira. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus fous qu'à l'ordinaire, pour le coup.

- Jethro, je crois que le sixième sens d'Ace vient de se montrer utile. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. Je te l'envoie, fit Ducky, pas content, au téléphone.

Ducky raccrocha avec agacement alors qu'Ace se levait. Le jeune homme passa un doigt nerveux entre sa peau et les bandages qui entouraient sa poitrine.

- Et toi, ne touche pas tes bandages ! gronda Ducky en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Ace.

Il alla refermer la chemise d'Ace, histoire de rendre plus difficile au jeune homme l'accès aux bandages.

- Désolé, sensei. Pas l'habitude, s'excusa Ace en s'inclinant.

- Je t'en prie, Ace, appel moi Ducky. Même si je suis très touché par le _sensei_, c'est trop pour moi, humble légiste. Viens, je vais t'escorter à l'ascenseur, fit Ducky.

- Je connais le chemin, fit Ace, surpris.

- J'insiste, on sait jamais, tu pourrais faire une crise, tomber et te faire mal !

Ducky prit le jeune homme par les épaules et l'escorta hors de la salle.

- Ace. Si on te montre quoique ce soit en rapport avec tes pouvoirs, tu dis qu'Abby peu en faire autant sur n'importe quel vidéo. D'accord ? lui souffla Ducky.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour l'accompagner à l'ascenceur.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? C'est qui l'homme avec Gibbs ? demanda Ace.

- C'est ton Haki qui t'a réveillé ?

Ace hocha la tête.

- L'homme avec Gibbs, c'est synonyme de mauvaise nouvelle, Ace, souffla Ducky. Essaye de conserver ton calme, surtout, ne te trahit pas. D'accord ?

Il se retira un gant le temps de tapoter la joue d'Ace avec regard assez inquiet. Le contact de sa main ridé sur la joue du jeune homme était réconfortant et apaisant.

- J'y veillerais, assura Ace avec un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant.

Ducky eut un sourire triste et inquiet. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Gibbs et Fornell.

- Gibbs, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, avertit Ducky.

- Je suis pas en cristal, lui assura Ace en entrant au signe de Gibbs.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu es brisé de l'intérieur.

Ace eut un sourire triste et lui dit :

- Si vous parlez de ça, je l'ai toujours été. Disons que mon petit-frère a réussi a me réparé de son mieux, mais qu'il y a toujours eut des accrocs.

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma et ils remontèrent dans les étages, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs active l'arrêt d'urgence. Ace se tourna alors vers les deux agents.

- Je suis Fornell, du FBI, se présenta Fornell en montrant sa plaque.

Note mental d'Ace : demander ce que voulait dire FBI à Gibbs.

- Portgas D. Ace, se présenta le jeune homme.

Fornell lui présenta sa main, après un instant d'hésitation, et Ace la lui serra immédiatement, avec un immense sourire.

Gibbs ne fut presque pas surpris de voir Fornell faire la grimace quand le jeune homme lui démoli à moitié la main, sans le moindre effort, sans perdre un instant son sourire qu'il devait maîtriser à la perfection, à la fois confident et provocateur.

- C'est une sacrée poigne que voilà, commenta Fornell en se massant la main quand Ace le lâcha.

- Pas la moindre idée, jamais essayer, annonça Gibbs en s'autorisant un petit rire, malgré la difficulté de la situation.

- Soyons sérieux, qu'est-ce-qu'on me veut ? demanda Ace sans perdre un instant son sourire.

Fornell lui montra la vidéo pour toute réponse.

- Abby peu faire ce genre de truc... perso, je vois mal comment je pourrais allumer ma main comme ça... ça serait cool, non ? Vous trouvez pas, Gibbs ? continua Ace sur un ton assez joviale malgré tout.

Mentalement, Gibbs se promit de remercier Ducky pour l'initiative dont il avait fait preuve.

- Aaah... je sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais... bien, écoute, jeune homme. Mes collègues et moi aimerions te poser quelques questions. Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? soupira Fornell.

- M'interrogez sur quoi ? s'enquit Ace.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés. Il se laissa aller contre une paroi de l'ascenseur quand il sentit une légère douleur dans sa poitrine. Le froid du métal, contre sa peau toujours très chaude, lui permit de se distraire de la douleur. Il avait néanmoins un peu de mal à respirer.

- Ça va pas, Ace ? demanda Gibbs en le voyant faire.

- Un peu mal à la poitrine.. dû mal à respirer, mais ça va... assura Ace avec un grand sourire. Toujours mieux que de faire une crise de narcolepsie au beau milieu de l'océan quand on peu pas nager, et passer pardessus bord.

- Ace sort de l'hôpital. Ça fait cinq jours. Il y a été admis dans un état où on pouvait penser qu'il avait plus de chance de mourir qu'autre chose, expliqua Gibbs devant l'air inquisiteur de Fornell.

Ace ouvrit sa chemise, laissant l'agent voir sa poitrine bandé.

- 'Suis pire que de la mauvaise herbe ! Hehe ! On a beau essayé de m'éliminer, je résiste ! ria le jeune homme.

Gibbs se retint de lever les yeux au plafond.

- Eh bien, Ace, veux-tu bien m'accompagner pour répondre à quelques questions ? demanda Fornell.

- Vous pouvez me les poser ici, ossan, fit remarquer Ace en haussant les épaules.

- C'est un ordre de mon patron, je ne fais qu'obéir, sans poser de question.

Gibbs sentit l'air monter de quelques degrés. Ace rétrécit ses yeux. Oups, Fornell avait dit quelque chose que n'aimait pas le gamin.

- Je _hais_ les types dans votre genre, ossan, déclara Ace. Ceux qui obéissent aux ordres, et ne les remettent jamais en question.

- Tu m'en vois navré, rétorqua Fornell. Tu as le choix, soit tu me suis gentiment maintenant, soit, c'est avec toutes une troupes d'agents et des menottes.

Gibbs fut surpris quand Ace annonça :

- Très bien, je vous suis...

Fornell aussi, d'ailleurs, mais le jeune homme s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Mais je veux parler en tête à tête avec Gibbs avant. À prendre, ou à laisser. C'est pas parce que je suis blessé que je peux pas me défendre. Je peux toujours vous mettre k.o, tout en vous faisant pisser dans vot' froc au passage ! Duuuh !

La langue tirée cassa un peu l'effet de la menace, mais le message était claire.

- Eh bien, conditions accepté, soupira Fornell.

Gibbs remit en marche l'ascenseur.

Une fois au niveau de bureau, il entraîna Ace dans un coin, pas loin de l'escalier menant au MTAC et au bureau du directeur.

- Tu es sûre, Ace ? demanda t-il, sérieux, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude.

- Besoin de courir, assura Ace. J'ai carte blanche pour faire ce que je veux, ou je dois me contenter de ce que le commun des mortels peu faire ? Sérieux, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de faire peur à ce mec ! Oh et c'est quoi le FBI ?!

- Bureau Fédérale d'Investigation. Tu vas aller jusqu'au bout, ou prendre le large en route ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi je resterais sur un navire qui n'est pas le mien, si y'a pas de butin à collecter, ou d'ennemis à frapper !

Une façon simple de voir les choses, et logique, aussi. Mais il sortait de l'hôpital, quand même...

- Ton corps va suivre ? s'inquiéta Gibbs.

- Vous savez comment j'ai été entraîné, quand j'étais gamin, agent Gibbs ? demanda Ace.

- Pas la moindre idée.

- Le jiji m'abandonnait dans la jungle au milieu des animaux sauvages et à moi de me démerder. Parfois, j'étais jeté d'une falaise et même refrain. À dix ans, je faisais la tournée des bars pour me battre avec des adultes et je chassais des animaux sauvage genre tigres et ours bien plus gros que moi. Alors, croyez moi, même blessé, je vais survivre.

- Vous avez pas les services sociaux chez vous ? s'étonna Gibbs.

Quelle personne saine d'esprit ferait ça à un gamin ? Et quelque chose lui disait qu'Ace disait malheureusement vrai sur la façon dont il avait grandit.

- Service sociaux ? répéta Ace.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté. Gibbs avait enregistré que ça, ça voulait dire qu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

- Des personnes, qui en cas de maltraitance, s'occupe des enfants pour leur trouver un foyer correct, expliqua Gibbs de la façon la plus claire possible.

- Ah... non, pas que je sache. C'est lié au gouvernement ce truc ? fit Ace.

- Oui. Des soucis avec ton gouvernement, en plus de la Marine de ta nation ?

- Mauvaise idée ça aurait été, que je sois confié au Service Sociaux. Tout juste né, pas mal de gens m'aurait déjà tué. Le jiji, Garp, l'homme qui a fait exécuté mon père, est peut-être pas le meilleur qui soit pour élevé un enfant, surtout qu'il m'a confié à des bandits de montagnes... mais il m'a permit de vivre assez vieux pour que je puisse avoir des frères et prendre la mer. Il m'a dit que lui et mon père, en dépit d'être des ennemis, avaient beaucoup de respect l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour ça que mon géniteur lui a dit où trouver ma mère, et qu'il lui a demandé de veiller sur moi. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ma mère serait morte. Enfin, l'histoire est longue, mais vous avez comprit, je présume...

Ace se frotta l'arrière du crâne un peu embarrassé.

Gibbs serra les mâchoires.

- Tuer une femme et un enfant à cause de ce qu'à fait le père est la chose la plus insensée et honteuse qui soit, souffla Gibbs.

Ace haussa les épaules.

- J'ai grandit avec cette idée. Bref, ça me dit toujours pas si j'ai le droit de prendre le large comme je veux, ou pas, grogna Ace.

L'agent spéciale soupira.

- Discret, c'est faisable ? Je veux dire, pas de grande flamme, et tout... s'enquit Jethro.

- Yep ! assura Ace.

- Alors, je présume que je dois te dire quelque chose dans les lignes de 'amuses-toi bien'.

Ace eut un sourire immense, pouvant faire concurrence au chat de Cheshire, avec un petit 'shishishishi'. Un sourire contagieux, parce que les lèvres de Gibbs se retroussèrent un peu en un sourire, aussi.

- Je serais de retour vers midi, annonça Ace.

- Je te fais confiance, lui dit Gibbs.

Ace s'en alla rejoindre Fornell.

- On y va, ossan ? demanda joyeusement Ace.

Fornell leva un sourcil, mais guida Ace jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

* * *

- Bien, on arrive, assura Fornell avant de raccrocher le portable qu'il avait à son oreille.

Il remit son portable dans le vide poche et s'intéressa de nouveau à la route, tout en jetant de temps à autres à Ace, dans le rétroviseur arrière. Le jeune homme avait fait une crise de narcolepsie, et ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Fornell desserra un peu sa cravate. Il faisait chaud et la climatisation n'aidait malheureusement pas. L'agent fini par l'éteindre et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

Il ne vit pas le petit sourire d'Ace.

Le jeune homme se jeta vers l'avant et saisi le volant, forçant la voiture à se prendre un lampadaire juste en face. L'air-bag se déclencha, et Ace fila par la fenêtre ouverte en riant.

- Ja na ! lança t-il, laissant l'agent se dépatouiller.

Et il fila en courant.

Fornell réussi à sortir. Braquant sa plaque, il se fit un chemin pour retrouver Ace, courant lui aussi. Il avait reprit son portable, miraculeusement intact, et appelé du renfort.

Ace le sentait sur ses talons.

Il avait surestimé son endurance, déjà sa poitrine le lançait et ses jambes lui semblaient mal assuré, et il avait pas sa vitesse normal. Il fila dans une ruelle et se retrouva dans un cul de sac.

- Shimata ! jura t-il.

- Les mains en l'air, Portgas, fit Fornell en le mettant en joue.

Ace lui jeta un regard pardessus son épaule. L'agent se rapprocher, en sortant des menottes. Point positif, même s'il les passait au poignet du jeune homme, c'était pas du kairioseki.

Néanmoins, Ace n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser arrêté.

Il escalada une benne à ordure et attrapa agilement une échelle de secoure.

Pan ! Pan ! Pan !

Les balles fusèrent sur Ace qui en évita deux agilement, toujours suspendu par les bras à l'échelle de secoure. La troisième lui passa au travers la cuisse dans un petit embrasement, qui laissa Fornell ébahi.

Ace réussi à grimper l'échelle et lâcha son Haki du Roi. Immédiatement, les yeux de l'agent se retournèrent dans ses orbites et il s'évanouit sur place. Le jeune pirate grimpa l'échelle assez haut pour être au dessus du mur et sauta, pour atterrir au delà.

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse, et les jambes mal assurés, il reprit sa route vers les bureaux du NCIS.

* * *

DiNozzo regarda Gibbs essuyait un nouveau coup d'œil sur la montre.

C'était étrange pour l'agent de voir une telle démonstration d'inquiétude de la part de son patron.

- DiNozzo, travail au lieu de me regarder. Je te rappel qu'on a un double meurtre sur les bras, reprocha Gibbs.

- Désolé, patron, s'excusa Tony.

Le téléphone du bureau de Gibbs sonna.

- Gibbs, j'écoute ? fit l'agent en décrochant.

« Jethro, ici Ducky. Ace est ici. Il vient de s'endormir comme une masse sur une table d'autopsie. » fit Ducky à l'autre bout du fil.

Gibbs se sentit soulager. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Deux heures dix de l'après midi.

- Je descend lui apporter de quoi manger, annonça Gibbs, avant de raccrocher.

Il prit une poche, qui traîné dans un coin de son bureau et se leva.

- Je descend un instant à la morgue, si on me cherche, annonça Gibbs en allant vers l'ascenseur.

- Bien reçu, parton, assura Tony.

Il regarda l'ascenseur s'en aller, une moue pensive sur le visage, puis haussa les épaules, et retourna au boulot, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Gibbs était vraiment étrange, mais c'était pas nouveau.

* * *

Gibbs eut un soupire soulager, en voyant Ace avachit sur la table d'autopsie, ronflant discrètement, le chapeau sur les yeux, cachant un peu la lumière.

- Tu t'inquiétais ? demanda Ducky avec un sourire en entendant son ami soupirer.

- Oui, peut-être un peu, avoua Gibbs.

Il retira un sandwich de la poche et Ace souleva son chapeau.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? s'étonna Gibbs en lui donnant le repas.

- Non, l'odeur de la nourriture, rectifia Ace en s'installa en tailleur, face à Gibbs. Merci.

- Y'en a trois autres dans la poche, mais faudra faire avec, après tout, tu as un estomac sans fond, et j'ai pas put en acheter d'autre.

Ace eut un sourire qui valait tout les merci du monde et déballa son repas.

- _Itadakimasu _! lança t-il joyeusement avant d'engouffrer le sandwich.

- Comment tu t'es débarrassé de Fornell ? demanda Gibbs en se hissant à côté de lui sur la table.

- J'ai simulé une crise de narcolepsie, et augmenté progressivement la température de la voiture. Il a fini par ouvrir la fenêtre et là, je me suis jeté sur... le volan, c'est ça ? Ce truc rond qui ressemble à une barre de navire.

- Oui, c'est bien un volan, assura Gibbs.

- Je l'ai tourné pour qu'on se prenne un lampadaire, et j'ai fuis par la fenêtre en courant, pendant qu'il se dépêtrait. J'ai couru, mais je suis tombé dans un cul de sac. Dans mon malheur, y'avait une échelle de secoure, que j'ai escaladé. Il m'a tiré dessus, mais j'ai réussi à les éviter toutes... je crois qu'il y en a une qui m'est passé au travers, vu la tête qu'il a fait et qu'il a arrêté de m'arroser de balle. J'ai lâché mon Haki pour l'assommer, histoire de reprendre mon souffle, et je suis rentré.

Ace reprit une seconde bouchée de son sandwich, mastiqua avec application, et avala avant de dire :

- J'ai surestimé ma capacité de régénération. Je suis pas allé aussi vite que d'habitude, et j'ai été vite essoufflé. Mais je m'en suis pas trop mal sortit. Lui, par contre, il a dû se réveiller dans un sale état. On peu le lui demander, le voilà avec du renfort.

Ace pointa la porte de la morgue, d'où on voyait l'ascenseur. Comme il n'y avait rien ni personne, on pouvait supposé qu'ils étaient route, mais que le Haki les avaient devancé.

- Caches-toi, lui dit Gibbs.

Ducky ouvrit un casier vide, là où il rangeait les morts en général, et Ace sauta à terre, avec les sandwichs, pour s'y fourrer. La porte fut refermer sur lui, et ce fut comme s'il n'était jamais venu dans la morgue. Ducky revint à son bureau, et s'y installa au moment où le FBI entrait, mené par Fornell... qui avait un pantalon différent par rapport à ce matin.

- Où est Portgas ? demanda Fornell.

- Pas la moindre idée. On a eut un soucis avec son pantalon ? sourit Gibbs.

Fornell rougit d'embarras et de colère.

- Où est ce type ? demanda un autre agent. C'est un monstre, il peu se révélé dangereux ! Il est insensible au balle et prend feu à volonté !

-Vraiment ? C'est possible, ça Ducky ? fit Gibbs sans cesser de sourire.

- Je crains que non, Jethro, annonça Ducky. Si vous voulez bien quitter cette morgue, je pourrais poursuivre ce que Jethro et moi disions au sujet de notre affaire.

Le FBI foudroya Ducky du regard.

- Nous allons fouiller partout pour le trouver. Nous ne partirons pas sans cette créature aux allures humaines, annonça un autre agent.

- Vous avez un mandat ? s'enquit Gibbs. Parce que sans mandat, je me vois contraint de vous dire que vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cette fouille.

- Vraiment, Gibbs ? demanda Fornell en s'avançant vers l'agent du NCIS.

- Ce n'est pas un mec qui a fait dans son froc, devant un gamin, qui va me faire peur, annonça Gibbs en allant à sa rencontre.

Fornell semblait fulminer de colère. Gibbs avait tiré le gros lots.

- Ce _gamin,_ comme tu dis, a des capacités trop dangereuse pour être laisser en liberté, Gibbs, siffla l'agent.

Gibbs secoua la tête, un sourire confident aux lèvres, pour dire :

- Non, je regrette. Si on l'embête pas, Ace est un garçon adorable. Si vous avez été mordu, c'est parce que vous l'avez cherché, y'a pas à tergiverser. Alors, montrez moi votre mandat ou foutez le camp. Tant que je pourrais tenir une arme, vous n'aurez pas Ace, et même après ça, vous risquez de faire massivement dans votre froc. Alors, Fornell, dis moi plutôt ce que tu as ressentit...

Fornell avait la respiration saccadé sous la colère.

Il se rappelait d'Ace posant une main sur son chapeau, de l'instant où ses yeux gris noirs s'étaient posés sur lui... des pupilles qui se contractaient... puis, un long frisson de peur, d'effroi, de panique, même !

Et le black out.

À son réveil, il était entouré de ses collègues qui l'avaient retrouvé grâce à son portable... et c'est à cet instant qu'il avait vu qu'il avait mouillé son pantalon. Une honte pour un agent de son envergure... surtout devant un jeune homme tel que Ace.

Repensé à ça lui laissa un long frisson d'effroi sous la peau.

Il avait pratiquement l'impression qu'Ace était là, juste dans son dos, son souffle brûlant comme l'enfer dans son cou... et sa main sur sa gorge. Une main aussi brûlante que le feu lui-même, si ce n'est plus.

Fornell ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il desserra sa cravate.

La morgue, pourtant fraîche, lui semblait être un sauna.

Il épongea frénétiquement son front et tourna les talons.

Gibbs et Ducky avaient observé tout ça avec curiosité. Ils avaient vu l'homme se raidir et trembler violemment. Sa gorge était même devenu rouge sous leur yeux, comme si on avait posé un fer rouge dessus, en forme de main. La sueur avait coulé visiblement sur le front de l'homme qui l'avait essuyé de son mouchoir assez frénétiquement.

- On y va. Crois moi, Gibbs, on ne lâchera pas l'affaire, fit Fornell en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la morgue.

- Si j'étais toi, je prendrais un jour de congé, lui lança Gibbs, avec un peu de compassion.

Fornell alla appeler l'ascenseur. Et bientôt, le reste de la troupe du FBI étaient avec lui dans l'habitacle.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ace toqua pour qu'on le laisse sortir.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Ducky en le laissant sortir.

- Oui, ça va, assura Ace. J'en ai profité pour manger mes sandwichs.

Il tendit la poche de déchet à Gibbs qui l'a prit, histoire de la jeter plus tard.

- Ace... tu as fait quelque chose à Fornell, pendant qu'on était là ? demanda Gibbs.

- Non, j'étais trop occupé à manger, informa le jeune homme en se levant pour retourner vers la table d'autopsie. Pourquoi ?

- Fornell a commencé à faire une crise de panique sous nos yeux, pour une raison inconnu. Et la peau de sa gorge c'est mit à rougir comme si une main aussi chaude qu'un fer rouge était posé dessus, expliqua Ducky. Il c'est mit à transpirer et trembler de façon très nette, aussi.

- Oyaji m'a parlé de ça. Il m'a dit que parfois, quand on utilise le Haki, certaines personnes conservent une sorte de traumatisme, et le simple fait de repenser à cet incident leur donne l'impression que l'utilisateur de ce Haki est juste derrière lui, prêt à le tuer, expliqua Ace.

- Ça n'explique pas la brûlure, fit Gibbs.

- Ace, as-tu déjà tuer des gens ? demanda Ducky. Je sais, c'est une question un peu abrupte, mais...

- Non. Jamais. C'est une promesse que mes frères et moi avons fait, quand on a décidé qu'on deviendrait pirate quand on aurait dix-sept ans. On deviendrait peut-être des hors la lois, mais on ne tuerait jamais personne, sauf si c'est un traître de notre équipage. La seule personne que j'aurais put, et aurais dû tuer, c'est Marshall D. Teach, et j'ai échoué, coupa Ace. Je suis peut-être un voleur, un pirate, mais j'ai pas fait coulé le sang. Quand j'explose un navire, je m'assure de laisser d'assez gros morceau pour que les passagers puissent s'y réfugier en attendant du secoure. Après, le reste n'est plus de ma responsabilité, s'ils se font bouffé par Kai-Ô.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ça, un Kai-Ô ?

- Des immenses créatures marines, un des nombreux danger de la Grand Line. Et la raison pour laquelle la Calm Blet est quasi impossible à naviguer, puisque c'est là qu'ils font leur nid. La majorité d'entre eux ont leur tête de la taille de votre maison, agent Gibbs, expliqua Ace, en percevant le froncement de sourcil. Et y'en a des plus gros, comme des plus petits. Mais n'importe qui, qui entre dans le Grand Line, _sait_ qu'il peu laisser sa vie à cause du climat instable et, ou, à cause de ces créatures. C'est plus de ma responsabilités si un ennemi fini dans l'estomac d'un de ses monstres.

- Eh bien, fit Ducky alors que Gibbs hochait la tête. Voilà un univers pour le moins... _féroce._

- C'est comme si j'avais détruit une voiture dans le désert, à quelqu'un, Ducky, mais que j'avais laissé les moyens de survivre au conducteur. S'il se fait piqué par un scorpion et en meurt, ce n'est pas ma responsabilité, c'est la sienne pour ne pas avoir fait attention au scorpion, déclara Gibbs.

Ace hocha la tête. Oui, ça revenait au même. Il se tourna vers Ducky.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez posé la question ? s'enquit Ace.

- Je me demandais si tu brûlais directement quelqu'un, si tu le tuais. En mettant ta main sur eux pour les brûler, je veux dire, annonça Ducky.

- Non, juste pour faire peur, je les touche avec une main brûlante sur l'épaule, après, je recul. Trop de proximité coupe l'effet de peur, réfuta Ace. Un seul instant, et c'est tout, sinon, pas de contact.

Ace laissa échapper un bâillement.

- Dors, lui dit Gibbs en retenant un sourir.

Ace ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. L'instant suivant, il était de nouveau allongé sur la table, le chapeau sur les yeux.

- À le voir comme ça, on ne croirait pas qu'il est un redoutable pirate. Il paraît si inoffensif, sourit Ducky avec un certain attendrissement. Ohyasoumi nasai, Ace-kun.

- Mmmh... Ohyasoumi... marmonna Ace en gigotant légèrement.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'à le voir comme ça, on imaginé mal tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Du mal à croire que ce garçon si paisiblement entrain de dormir pouvait mettre le feu à tout ce qu'il voulait.

Du mal à croire que ce jeune homme passait sa vie à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les autorités.

Du mal à croire que le simple fait qu'il soit venu au monde, soit un crime pour certain.

Gibbs joua un instant, du bout des doigts, avec une mèche de cheveux ondulés du jeune homme. Ace marmonna quelque chose en japonais, dans son sommeil, en se tournant sur le ventre. Ducky eut un petit sourire.

- Il parle à son frère, souffla Ducky en traduisant à Gibbs. Il lui dit qu'il est assez grand pour faire son petit-déjeuner tout seul.

Gibbs eut un sourire puis laissa Ace dormir tranquillement, pour retourner à son travail. Ducky alla éteindre la grosse lumière, et continua son travail juste avec la lumière du bureau.


	3. Omake incendié

**Quelques informations pour ce Omake. Déjà, Ace et Gibbs restent d'être un peu OOC (mes plus profondes excuses *s'enfuis en courant*) mais j'avais envie d'un Ace traumatisé et d'un Gibbs avec quelques réminiscences de la fibre paternel, donc, plus affectueux qu'à l'ordinaire.**

**Ensuite, ça fait un an environ qu'Ace est avec Gibbs, et avec le chapitre suivant, y'aura encore un an de plus.**

**EUuuuuuh... je crois que ché tout !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Omake**

Ace se réveilla en sursaut, quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à grand fracas.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que sinon, il serait encore entrain de cauchemardé.

Gibbs alluma la lumière, son flingue en main, forçant Ace à se réfugier sous la couette.

- Encore un cauchemar, ou le FBI a décidé d'envahir mon domicile ? demanda Gibbs.

Il commençait à être habitué au cauchemar constant d'Ace. Il avait même investit, et ce fut dure à trouver, dans des draps de lit et des taies d'oreillers ininflammable, parce que c'était le seul moment où Ace perdait le contrôle de ses pouvoirs... le lit avait déjà failli y passer. Plusieurs fois.

- Mauvais rêve, marmonna Ace de dessous son coussin.

Gibbs rangea son arme et alla allumé la petite lampe de chevet, moins agressive pour les yeux que la lumière principale, et s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Ace. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, essayant de le rassurer et réconforté. C'était pas son fort, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il lui restait de toutes les fois où sa défunte Kelly chérie, faisait des cauchemars.

- Tu veux pas me raconter ? demanda Gibbs.

Les mains d'Ace se crispèrent sur l'oreiller, mais Gibbs ne cessa pas son geste dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Cela faisait un an, maintenant, qu'Ace était avec lui.

Un an que Gibbs essayait de le rassurer après chaque cauchemar, toujours les même, lui remémorant tout depuis la mort de Tatch, jusqu'au poing de Akainu. Chaque seconde de douleur. Chaque larmes. Chaque cris.

Une fois, le cauchemar avait été tel qu'il s'était mit à saigner de ses vieilles blessures, refermer depuis un moment. Le tatouage dont Ace était si fière, dans son dos, avait été couvert de sang alors que la blessure était guérit depuis longtemps.

Ace glissa une main sous le coussin pour essuyer ses yeux, sa tête toujours caché dessous.

Gibbs ne le força pas à sortir. Comme lui, Ace avait ses propres règles, et l'une d'elle était que les hommes de pleure pas. Alors, il faisait de son mieux pour la respecter.

- Un... un jour... un de mes amis, à bord du _Moby Dick, _a trouvé un akuma no mi, raconta Ace, avec une voix un peu étrangler et un peu étouffer par le coussin. La règle à bord disait que soit il le manger, soit il le revendait... Le fruit allait être revendu sur la prochaine île... mais le lendemain matin... Tatch, mon pote, était mort...

Gibbs continua de caresser les cheveux d'Ace, attentif à l'histoire.

- Un de mes subordonné... Marshall D. Teach, avait disparu, et le fruit avec... on a disposé du corps, comme le voulait la coutume, puis, je suis partit traqué Teach, le coupable du meurtre... sur le _Moby Dick_, c'était comme si un fratricide avait été commit...

Ace renifla et reprit.

- Après une longue traque... j'ai finalement trouver Teach. Il se faisait appelé Kurohige, et c'était fait son propre équipage... et avait mangé le fruit. Yami yami no mi... le fruit de l'obscurité. Il avait le pouvoir d'annuler le fruit des autres et d'influencer la gravité... Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre, en me disant qu'il avait un plan dément, pour rejoindre le Shishibukai... Par le passé, j'avais eut cette proposition, mais je l'avais refusé... et mon avis était le même, ce jour là encore... C'est là que Teach m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de capturer Luffy, et le livrer au Gouvernement Mondial... Alors, je me suis battu, à la fois pour le crime commit sur le navire... je me suis battu aussi, pour mon capitaine, et enfin, pour mon frère... et j'ai perdu...

Les mains d'Ace se crispèrent un peu plus et tremblèrent.

- Teach m'a livré à la place de mon petit-frère... Moi à la prison d'Impel Down, la plus inviolable prison qui soit, je savais que Luffy était dehors, vivant et libre... mais je savais aussi très bien que mon capitaine ne resterait pas sans réagir... j'étais l'étincelle qui a mit le feu aux poudres... La guerre était imminente et j'en étais la cause... Puis, deux trois jours avant ma date d'exécution, une Shishibukai a demandé à me voir... elle a réussi à provoquer assez de diversion pour me dire que mon frère s'était introduit dans la prison pour m'aider à m'en sortir... ce fut horrible... Impel Down n'est pas réputé pour rien pour être un enfer, et j'étais enfermé dans le quartier de haute sécurité... mon frère avait plus de chance de mourir que de m'atteindre...

Les larmes dévalèrent les joues d'Ace, mais il ne les arrêta pas. Ça devait sortir, et maintenant que ça commençait, ça devait continuer, sinon, il se noierait dedans. Il se noierait dans ses mauvais souvenirs et son trop plein de frustration, de douleur et de peine.

- On c'est raté, malgré que je me sois débattu... reprit Ace avec sa voix étrangler. J'ai été ensuite transféré au Quartier Général de la Marine... Marine Ford. Là, attaché à l'échafaud, encadré par mes bourreaux, j'avais sous les yeux une immense armée.. qui ferait tout pour veiller à ce que ma tête touche l'échafaud. Mon exécution était retransmise en direct... et ce salopard de Gensui, organisateur de tout ça, annonça à tous que j'étais le fils du précédent Roi des Pirates... J'ai jamais demandé à avoir le sang de Gol D. Roger... j'ai pas demandé à être Gol D. Ace... j'avais choisi ma famille, mais on me jugeait que par mon sang, comme si j'étais la réincarnation de cet homme !

La colère côtoyait la tristesse.

- J'ai passé ma vie a me demandé pourquoi j'étais venu au monde !? Quel était mon but ? À quoi bon vivre puisque personne ne voulait du fils de Roger !? J'ai porté le nom de ma mère, parce que je voulais ne pas être relié à mon père, et on a même pas eut la décence de vouloir m'exécuter pour ce que j'avais choisi d'être ! À leurs yeux à tous, je n'étais que la descendance démoniaque de Gol D. Roger !

Ace mordit un instant les draps, la voix trop tremblante pour continuer son récit. Il sentit la main de Gibbs lui pressait gentiment l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

- Puis... ils sont arrivés... mon capitaine et mes compagnons... et nos alliés... Je ne pouvais que les regardait tomber un à un, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que regarder. La glace les emprisonné dans la baie... puis, Oyaji a été poignardé par un de nos alliés... Akainu avait trouvé ce capitaine allié, pour lui dire que j'étais le fils de Roger... et qu'en échange de nos vie, je serais libéré... un marché soi-disant établi entre Sengoku et Oyaji... Oyaji a serré le traître qui l'a poignardé dans ses bras, le pardonnant... il a alors brisé la glace, ouvrant une issue pour tout ceux qui voudrait fuir... mais personne n'a fui... C'est là que Luffy est tombé du ciel... en fuyant de la prison pour arrivé jusqu'à Marine Ford, il c'était fait tout un tas d'allier... dont ce bon vieux Jimbe, un bon ami à moi... J'ai regardé, impuissant mon frère venir vers moi, quand les lames de mes boureaux se sont finalement levés pour faire tomber ma tête... Luffy a alors hurlé... je sais plus ce qu'il a dit... je sais que j'ai sentit un choque, comme si je mettais prit une vague gigantesque en pleine face, et mes bourreaux se sont évanouis...

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Gibbs.

Depuis le début du récit, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, écoutant Ace. Il était partageait entre la curiosité, la peine, et la colère, face à cet événement. Gibbs n'était peut-être pas un pirate, mais il était un marine... il lui était facile de se mettre à la place d'Ace, et d'imaginer l'un de ses hommes tuer un des leur. C'était tout simplement foutre au chiotte leur Semper Fi ! Cela le faisait bouillonné de rage.

C'était étrangement facile de se mettre à la place de ce qu'avait vécu ce garçon qui venait pourtant d'un autre monde. Même pour ce qui était le fait qu'il soit le fils de l'homme que tout le monde, de là où venait le jeune homme, haïssait. Il comprenait étrangement cette peine qui torturait Ace d'avoir vu ceux qui lui était cher se battre pour lui, et mourir.

Ace renifla et sortit la tête de l'oreiller. Il avait les yeux rougis et gonflé. Il regarda le regard obstinément braqué devant lui, ne regardant jamais Gibbs.

Même si Ace n'était qu'un gamin en âge, et parfois dans son comportement, il était parfois bien plus adulte qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Être celui qu'il était, l'avait fait grandir trop vite, et maintenant, il en était réduit à hésité entre un adolescent qui refuse de grandir, et un adulte prématurément aigri.

- C'est le Haki du Roi... Luffy ne le maîtrisait pas volontairement, mais ce fut assez puissant pour gagner du temps, et sauver ma tête, lui expliqua Ace. Ça m'a fait drôle de voir que lui aussi avait ce Haki...

- Et ensuite ? demanda Gibbs. Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé après que ton frère est utilisé son Haki ?

- J'ai vu ce gamin, qui avait toujours suivi mes pas, toujours courut derrière moi, quand on était gosse... j'ai vu le même gamin qui m'avait donné le premier une raison de vivre... je l'ai vu risqué sa vie pour la mienne... Son grand-père c'est mit sur le chemin, mais il c'est laissé distraire, parce que c'était Luffy qui luttait pour moi, et pas lui... Le coup est partit, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vu ce mastodonte, assez fort pour envoyer mon père à l'échafaud, s'étaler à terre... Luffy était là, devant moi... il avait réussi à me libéré et on a put s'échapper... on a remonté la place, jusqu'aux navires, côte à côte, comme au bon vieux temps, quand on affrontait le jiji ou des animaux sauvages...

Ace se passa une main dans ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux.

- Je brûlais de joie, d'être libre... et la terre à trembler, brusquement, derrière nous... Oyaji se tenait derrière nous, nous couvrant... il a nommé Marco capitaine, et nous a demandé s'il avait été un bon père... Oui, il avait été le meilleur des pères qui soit...

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur les joues d'Ace, sans qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit pour les arrêtés.

- Il a voulu se sacrifier pour que nous puissions fuir... le seul père que j'ai jamais eut... il avait été un ennemi de Roger, par le passé, pourtant, il m'avait accepté, non pas en tant que Gol D. Ace, mais en tant que Portgas D. Ace, alors que je lui avais dit qui j'étais ! Je n'ai put que le remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, avant de reprendre ma course, avec Luffy... et ce putain d'Akainu a traité Oyaji de perdant ! Il l'a insulté ! C'était évident que c'était un piège, mais j'ai pas eut le temps de réfléchir que déjà, il paraît mon coup et me brûlait la main... Akainu est un homme de lave, alors, mon malheureux feu n'avait aucune chance, face à lui...

Ace crispa ses main dans ses cheveux.

- Puis, tout a ralentit... je l'ai vu ce tourné vers Luffy... il l'appelait le fils de Dragon... ce Dragon, c'est le chef du mouvement Révolutionnaire qui s'oppose au Gouvernement Mondial... une menace pour lui et la Marine... il n'a pas regardait Luffy tel que Monkey D. Luffy, un pirate... une supernova... il la regardait comme une menace, comme le double de Dragon... Luffy est tombé à genoux... Il était épuisé... il avait courut sans prendre de repos, et s'était battu, depuis presque trois jours, si ce n'est plus... il avait tout juste manger.. C'était à ce demander comment il tenait encore debout ! J'ai vu le poing d'Akainu s'enduire de magma... Alors, je me suis levé, et je me suis interposé ! Le poing m'a traverser la poitrine, me réduisant en cendre la plus part de mes organes internes... Je me souviens des yeux surpris, puis horrifié de Luffy quand il m'a vu... Je suis tombé dans ses bras, j'ai pissé du sang dans ses bras... j'ai put qu'essayer de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait changé ma vie, combien je l'avais aimé, combien j'étais triste de ne pas avoir réussi à le laisser me sauver complètement... combien j'étais loin d'être le meilleur des frères... combien je regrettais de ne pas le voir devenir le nouveau Roi des Pirates... combien j'étais heureux qu'il m'est aimé en dépit de qui j'étais... Je me souviens que je souriais et que je pleurais, puis plus rien... je me demande même si mon sourire et mes larmes, je l'ai pas imaginé... tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Luffy soit vivant. J'espère qu'il continu sa route...

- Tu peux pleurer, Ace... tu en as le droit. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, tu ne peux _que _pleurer. Je l'aurais fait à ta place, lui souffla Gibbs.

Ace se redressa et tomba dans les bras de l'homme pour pleurer. Gibbs resta un instant surpris, puis, il lui tapota gentiment le dos dans l'espoir de le consoler.

- Shhh... c'est fini, Ace. Tout va bien... lui assura Gibbs.

Ace continua de sangloter un moment, avant de finalement se calmer. Il se dégagea des bras de Gibbs pour se sécher ses larmes et essayait de reprendre une tête un peu plus présentable.

- Ace ? J'ai quelque chose à te montré... lui dit Gibbs. Je l'ai pas fait avant, parce que j'essayais de le reconstituer, mais si tu arrives à le réunir et que ça peu t'aider, alors... Je suis vraiment pas douer pour les puzzles.

Ace chassa ses reste de larmes de ses yeux et regard Gibbs. Acceptant la main de l'agent, il sortit du lit, juste en tee-shirt et caleçon. Gibbs passa un bras autour des épaules d'Ace et le conduisit jusqu'au salon, où il le fit s'asseoir.

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau et une serviette humide, ça te fera du bien... enfin j'espère, lui dit Gibbs.

Ace hocha la tête.

Gibs revint très vite avec un verre d'eau qu'il donna à Ace. Le jeune homme avala le verre cul sec, avant de le rendre à l'agent, qui lui donna une serviette humide. Ace fourra son visage à l'intérieur et apprécia le doux contact sur ses yeux irrités. Il entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir, puis quelque chose être posé sur la table basse, devant lui. En baissant la serviette, Ace vit que c'était une boite en plastique, contenant des bouts de papiers.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans les débris de ta tombe, lui apprit Gibbs. Je voulais essayé de remettre sa en forme avant de te le donner...

Ace répandit délicatement les morceaux de papiers sur la table. Il y en avait énormément. La texture lui était familière. Jetant sa serviette sur son épaule, Ace commença à manipuler le papier. Il le porta à son nez et ferma les yeux.

- Un journal... une double page, je dirais, vu la quantité de morceau... fit Ace.

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Gibbs.

Ace lui fit sentir le papier. L'encre et le sel.

- Ça sent la mer. Nos journaux sont livrés par la mer, via des oiseaux. Le New Coo. Je reconnais la texture et l'odeur. Quand mon frère a prit la mer, j'ai jamais lut autant le journal de ma vie, afin de voir sa première prime, informa Ace.

Gibbs prit le papier entre ses doigts, le sentit et testa la texture, avant de le rendre à Ace. Celui-ci étala les pièces, et assez difficilement, réussi à reformer le journal.

Le soleil se levait, et Gibbs devrait bientôt aller au bureau, quand la page double apparut enfin. Ace retourna alors les pièces de l'un des pages, afin de voir ce qui était la une d'un journal. Gibbs ne comprit pas un mot, mais la réaction d'Ace attira son attention. Il avait porté une main à sa bouche, les yeux grands ouvert, le regard fixé sur le jeune homme à la une, assez jeune, dans l'opinion de Gibbs, qui arborait un très beau chapeau de paille. Il arborait aussi une étrange cicatrice en croix sur la poitrine.

- Luffy... souffla Ace. C'est lui... C'est mon petit-frère !

Des larmes de soulagements embuèrent ses yeux. Il lut l'article et un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce-que ça dit ? demanda Gibbs. Ace ?!

Ace se prit la tête dans les mains et essaya de ne pas pleurer. Non... c'était un sale rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Non ! Pas lui ! Pas Oyaji ! Pas son capitaine !

Il déglutit et résuma d'une voix étrangler :

- Deux ans après le décès de Edward Newgate et Portgas D. Ace. Deux ans après la bataille de Marine Ford. Le Super Rookie Monkey D. Luffy, petit fils du héros Monkey D. Garp, aujourd'hui à la retraite, et fils du leader Révolutionnaire Dragon... refait son apparition. Deux ans d'absence, où il a été supposé mort... Je viens d'apprendre que mon petit-frère a disparu deux ans de la circulation... et que j'ai perdu mon capitaine... et en plus de ça... que tout ça, ça fait trois ans, déjà !

Ses mains se crispèrent et il pleura.

* * *

Ace s'assit dans le métro.

Il avait le droit désormais d'aller seul là où il voulait.

Il n'avait envie que d'un parc.

Un simple foutu parc, histoire de prendre l'aire. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête le fait que son capitaine était mort.

Dans son trop plein d'émotion, il sortit comme un automate du métro, pour aller en attendre un autre, un peu plus loin, qui le mènerait sans doute à destination.

Il s'adossa à une publicité sur le mur. Très vite, le plastique fondit et dessous la publicité prit feu. Le mur lui-même s'embrasa étrangement, suivit des câbles.

- Au feu ! cria quelqu'un, ramenant Ace à la réalité.

Le jeune homme fila immédiatement, mais il fut bientôt arrêté par la police.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace.

Âge vingt quatre ans.

Arrêté pour pyromanie, mais relâché à défaut de preuve et d'outil ayant permit de mettre le feu.

Portgas D. Ace, Nibantaï Taïsho des Shirohige Kaizoku, avait juste pleurer la perte de celui qui fut comme un père pour lui, et Gibbs ne put rien contre ça. Il ne lui en voulu pas d'ailleurs d'avoir dut aller le chercher dans un commissariat de police.


	4. Save Abby

**Eh bien voilà, ça fait deux ans qu'Ace squatte avec Gibbs !**

**Retour avec des fragments enquêtes !**

* * *

**Save Abby**

Tony s'ennuyait ferme.

Mais vraiment ferme !

Pas de nouvelle affaire depuis un petit moment, après tout, et même pas de séminaire nullissime pour passer le temps !

Il regarda pardessus son ordinateur Ace, qui avait prit possession du bureau de Gibbs, les pieds sur le bureau, bien avachi sur le fauteuil, son chapeau sur les yeux, apparemment prêt à dormir, s'il ne le faisait pas déjà.

- Pssst, McGee, souffla Tony.

McGee quitta son ordinateur des yeux pour regarder Tony.

- Tu crois qu'il dort vraiment ? souffla Tony.

McGee haussa les épaules et Ziva secoua la tête, exaspérée d'avance par une bêtise qu'aller faire Tony, très certainement.

Tony attrapa un papier et le roula en boule, visant Ace.

Ace rattrapa la boulette de papier qu'on lui jeta à la figure. Il la relança, sans même soulever son chapeau qu'il avait sur les yeux, sur Tony, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

- Ace, debout, exigea Gibbs en arrivant. Tony, tu as passé l'âge de ce genre de gaminerie.

Ace soupira et remit son chapeau en place. Il déserta le bureau de Gibbs qui attrapa son sac.

- On a une affaire, en voiture, ordonna Gibbs.

Et comme de gentils gamins, tout le monde le suivit. Ace fit juste une petite crise de narcolepsie en route, mais Ziva le réveilla.

* * *

- Sérieusement, Ace, comment tu fais pour parvenir à faire une crise de narcolepsie pendant que Ziva conduit, interrogea un McGee verdâtre en sortant de la voiture.

- J'ai connu des situations bien plus remuante, fit Ace en haussant les épaules.

La conduite de Gibbs et Ziva étaient tranquille par rapport à une grosse tempête dans le Shin Sekai.

Gibbs alla présenter sa plaque au policier qui avait découvert le corps.

- C'est pas un suicide, on peu en être certain, déclara Ziva en avisant la hauteur à laquelle était pendu le cadavre.

- On prend des photos du sol avant de décrocher notre homme. Ace, tu peux nous rendre service ? fit Gibbs.

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Ace qui s'était assit en tailleur sur le capot de la voiture.

- Grimpe là haut pour le prendre en photo, sans tomber, bien entendu. Et quand Ducky aura vérifié la rigidité cadavérique, tu pourras le descendre.

- Pas de soucis, je peux faire ça.

Ace grimpa à un arbre tout proche et marcha en équilibre le long d'une branche.

- Tombera, pronostiqua Tony en le regardant.

- Tombera pas, fit Ziva. Tony, on a un crime, ne t'occupe pas de Ace.

- Il me donne froid avec sa chemise ouverte.

- Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux de mes abdominaux, ricana Ace.

Il s'accroupit et se lança vers une branche de l'arbre avec le cadavre. Il se hissa souplement sur la nouvelle branche et marcha vers le corps, une main derrière son dos. Gibbs lui jeta un appareil à photo qu'il rattrapa sans regarder, et se mit à prendre les photos nécessaires.

- Navré du retard ! Palmer c'est encore trompé de route, s'excusa Ducky en sortant du vanne.

- Je pensais que c'était un raccourcis, se justifia Palmer.

- Tu as toujours une excuse, Palmer... grogna Ace en finissant les photos.

- Vous avez raté le spectacle d'Ace reconvertit en Tarzan, grogna Tony.

Il se reçut une claque derrière le crâne de Gibbs.

- Oui, on s'occupe pas d'Ace et on bosse, patron, assura Tony.

Ace s'assit sur une branche, les jambes dans le vide, et glissa l'appareil dans une poche de son short. Ducky se dirigea vers le cadavre.

- Je vais devoir faire une escrime physique et mathématique pour savoir de combien la rigidité cadavérique à été modifié, Ace ? s'enquit le légiste avec un sourire de coin, tout en défaisant une chaussure à porté de bras pour tâter la plante du pieds du mort.

- Pas besoin, je l'ai pas touché, assura Ace.

Ducky prit difficilement la température du foie, tout en continuant son examen du pied du mort, puis annonça au jeune homme en haut :

- Je l'ai, tu peux le descendre, et merci encore, Ace de ne pas m'avoir forcé à faire cette escrime.

- Je l'aurais fait avec joie avec vous. La physique, c'est mon domaine favoris, ria Ace.

Il enfila des gants de tissus, puis des gants en latex, et détacha avec précaution le cadavre qu'il redescendit dans les bras de Gibbs, Ducky et Palmer.

- Dis moi, Ace, pourquoi tu mets toujours des gants en tissus avant de mettre les gants de latex, demanda McGee.

Ace se contenta de lui répondre avec son sourire signature. S'il le faisait c'était pour ne pas faire fondre le latex avec la température élever de son corps. C'était désagréable, et chiant à retiré à chaque fois.

- Je peux sauter sans risqué de vous gênez, en écrasant des _oh combien potentiels indices_, que _Tony_ _n'aurait pas vu_ ? s'enquit Ace avec un sourire moqueur.

- Casses-toi une jambe, que ça te retire ce foutu sourire du visage, grogna Tony en réponse.

Ace sauta et atterrit agilement à terre.

- On emballe tout et on rentre, ordonna Jethro.

* * *

Vance entra dans la salle de gym et avisa Ace les yeux fermer, entrain de danser entre les coups de Ziva.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes, monsieur Portgas et mademoiselle David ? s'enquit Vance en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Ziva va commettre un meurtre si elle ne se défoule pas. Occupes la, le temps qu'elle se calme » dixit Gibbs, cita Ace.

Toujours les yeux fermer et les mains dans les poches, il sauta en l'aire, évitant un croche pied de Ziva.

- Tu as conscience que tu es entrain de jouer avec un ancien agent du Mossad ? demanda Vance.

- Et ça fait quelque chose ? s'enquit Ace.

Ace sortit une main de sa poche pour faire une acrobatie aérienne qui l'envoya derrière Ziva. Il fit immédiatement un grand écart, allongeant totalement son torse sur le sol, esquivant par la même occasion un coup de pied retourner.

- Qui est ton professeur, que j'aille le voir ? demanda Ziva en sueur.

Ace n'était même pas essoufflé.

- J'en ai eut plusieurs... et le plus redoutable est mère nature, sourit Ace en se hissant agilement sur ses pieds. J'ai grandit dans une jungle, avec des animaux tout sauf, sympathique, et le vieux qui s'occupait parfois de mon entraînement avec des idées comme me jeter dans du haut de falaise, et me voir survivre..

- Sérieusement, Ace...

- Paraît que les conneries totalement timbré de ce genre, vont de paire avec la particule D... le gars en question ce nomme Monkey D. Garp, et entre Portgas et Ace, y'a un D. chez moi aussi !

Il fit une nouvelle acrobatie toute en souplesse, toujours les yeux fermer.

- D pour Déjanté ! On m'a toujours dit que un seul D. était déjà dure à côtoyer, si en plus, on en lâcher un deuxième dans la nature, c'était limite la fin du monde ! sourit Ace.

- Bonté divine, deux comme toi, oui, en effet, c'est la fin du monde, déprima Vance.

- Oh, mon frère est aussi adorable et sympathique qu'un chiot hyperactif... et tout aussi idiot... mais c'est mon petit-frère !

Gibbs entra dans le salle.

- Ace, Ziva, on va rendre visite à un suspect, lança Jethro.

Ace s'accroupit brusquement, faucha, d'un adroit jeu de jambe, Ziva et lui fit une clef au bras, la maintenant face contre terre, sur le tapis... toujours les yeux fermer.

- Je me rend... souffla Ziva avec un pauvre sourire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rouvrir les yeux de Ace.

Ace se releva et l'aida à se remettre debout, avant d'aller attraper sa chemise qu'il enfila sans la boutonner, avec regret, car la marque des Shirohige, qui avait retrouvé sa place grâce à Gibbs, était pour le coup caché.

* * *

Ace resta assit à l'arrière de la voiture, les jambes tendu à l'extérieur, s'ennuyant ferme.

Gibbs revint avec Ziva après avoir attendu un instant devant chez leur suspect.

- On va attendre, faut croire, soupira Ziva.

- Il se montrera pas, grogna Ace.

- C'est ce que te dis ton mystérieux sixième sens ? demanda Gibbs faisant allusion au haki de l'Observation.

Ace hocha la tête.

- Je peux le faire sortir, si vous voulez... dit-il avec son sourire insolent.

- Et tu veux quoi en échange ? demanda Gibbs avec un soupire d'exaspération.

C'était presque toujours comme ça avec Ace.

- Un recul du couvre feu jusqu'à deux heures du mat'. J'ai vingt cinq ans, agent Gibbs, c'est cruel de me forcé à rester chez vous dès neuf heure, négocia Ace.

- Il a pas tort, Gibbs, Ace n'est pas un gamin, approuva Ziva.

- Dix heures, négocia Gibbs.

- Une heure et je répare la fuite du cumulus, proposa Ace. Dernière offre.

Ils firent un duel de regard et Gibbs montra la maison du pouce.

- Discret. Pas de casse. Personne ne doit te voir, déclara Gibbs.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon vice-capitaine, les yoi en moins, ricana Ace en se levant de la voiture. Essayez de le dire avec des yoi à la fin de vos phrases, pour voir !

_Clac !_

Ace se massa l'arrière du crâne en souriant.

- D'accord, j'y vais... Mettez vous prêt de la porte. Je vais déclencher l'alarme à incendie, et le forcer à sortir par devant, annonça Ace avant de filer.

Il alla faire le tour de la maison en prenant garde de ne pas se faire voir par le voisinage, ni de l'intérieur de la maison. Il arriva à l'arrière de la maison, et sortit son couteau. Il souffla dessus, faisant chauffer la lame à blanc, avant de la glisser dans la fente entre les deux battants de la fenêtre. Il remonta lentement la lame et parvint jusqu'au mécanisme de fermeture le plus bas, qui au contact de l'arme chauffer à blanc, fondit très vite. Ace remonta un peu plus, et cogna sur le second loquet qui subit le même sort. Là, il reprit sa lame pour raviver la chaleur, et terminer son travail avec le loquet le plus haut. Une fois fini, il poussa la fenêtre et se glissa dans la maison, laissant ses chaussures à l'extérieur. Il rangea son couteau de chasse, et se concentra sur son Haki.

Le suspect était à l'étage, parfait.

Sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, il fit le tour du rez de chausser, visualisant toutes les issus possibles et les alarmes à incendie. Salon et cuisine étaient à condamner car elles avaient une autre sortit vers l'extérieur. Bon, autant donné l'illusion d'un feu accidentel...

Ace se glissa dans la cuisine et vit Gibbs au dehors. Il lui offrit son sourire insolent et confident qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, et se mit ses gants de tissus pour fouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'huile. Il déboucha la bouteille, en versa sur la plaque de cuisson, mit un peu de papier dans le coin, avant de ranger le reste. Il alla vers le salon, toujours en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit. Il regarda les lieux et attrapa une bougie sur la table basse qu'il alluma d'un tour de doigt. Il la posa renverser sur le tapis et retourna à la cuisine pour allumer le feu qui s'embrasa presque immédiatement, avant de filer au salon et murmurait un Kagerou dans un souffle. Le feu naquit immédiatement sur le tapis, juste au niveau de la cire fondu qui avait coulé.

L'alarme incendie se manifesta immédiatement. Il courut à la cuisine, attisa le feu naissant de la même façon, et se cacha dedans, réduisant son corps en une forme facilement camoufler parmi les flammes.

Juste à temps, le suspect descendait au triple galop l'escalier. Il pénétra dans la cuisine et recula immédiatement, quand Ace donna un brusque coup de puissance aux flammes. L'homme tenta sa chance au salon, mais le feu avait atteint la porte de la pièce.

Il dû donc se jeter par la porte d'entrer, droit dans les bras de Gibbs et Ziva.

Ace effaça les flammes, éteignit le feu de la cuisinière, et se glissa discrètement dans le salon pour en faire autant. Puis, il retourna à la fenêtre, qu'il referma sur lui une fois dehors. Il se chaussa et fila vers le muret du voisinage, sauta pardessus agilement, pour faire le tour de pâté de maison, après s'être arrêter acheter trois cafés et des beignets sur le chemin. Il revint vers la voiture, dévorant l'un des beignets et joua parfaitement l'innocent.

- J'ai acheté du café et entendu une alarme, il c'est passé quoi ? s'enquit-il en toute innocence auprès de Gibbs, après avoir donner l'un des café à Ziva.

- Va savoir, lui dit Gibbs avec un sourire de coin en prenant l'autre café. Bien, monsieur Parker, nous aurions quelques questions pour vous.

Ace s'arrêta brusquement, alors qu'il était sur le point de se rasseoir dans la voiture.

- Ace ? appela Gibbs.

Ziva claque des doigts devant le jeune homme, mais il ne réagit pas. En soulevant un peu son chapeau, on put voir qu'il s'était endormit debout.

- Ace, fit Ziva en le secouant légèrement.

- Hmm ? marmonna le jeune homme en revenant à lui. Oh, désolé, je me suis encore endormi.

Ziva lui sourit gentiment. Le groupe monta dans la voiture.

* * *

- Hey, Ace ! salua Abby en se retournant.

Ace entra dans le laboratoire et montra un Caf-Pow qu'il avait en main.

- Tu es le meilleur, sourit-elle. Tu as toujours le dessus dans les combats avez Ziva ?

- Oui, soupira Ace en lui donnant sa boisson fétiche.

Abby lui retira sa chemise et eut un sourire éclatant une fois fait.

- Quand on est aussi bien fait que toi, on peu pas se permettre de cacher son corps ! Tu es mieux torse nu ! lui dit Abby en sirotant son soda.

- Va dire ça à Gibbs et au vieux Vance, ria Ace.

Abby faisait toujours ça.

- Où est Gibbs ? demanda t-elle.

- Interrogatoire. Je peux squatter ? demanda Ace.

- Avec grand plaisir !

Ace se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et étira ses longues jambes devant lui, regardant Abby virevoltait d'une machine à une autre.

- Dis moi, Ace... tu as un petit ami ? demanda t-elle brusquement.

Ace leva un sourcil de surprise.

- J'ai l'aire _gay _? demanda t-il.

Pas que ça le dérange, après tout, Izou était un transsexuel, et Tatch avait passé plus de temps à dormir dans la cabine de Marco que dans sa propre cabine.

- C'est que tout les beaux gosses le sont, en règle général, d'après la plus part des femmes, Ace, lui dit McGee en entrant. Quelques indices pour toi, Abby, je te les poses là.

McGee déposa sur une table une caisse en plastique avec plein de trucs dans des pochettes.

- Merci, McGee. Bon, Ace ! Passe aux aveux ! fit Abby.

Abby se tourna vers Ace, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je suis pas attiré par les mecs, fit Ace en arrangeant son chapeau sur son crâne.

- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? demanda Abby.

- S'il avait quelqu'un, il serait pas coincé chez Gibbs, Abby, lui fit remarquer McGee.

McGee n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il ne connaissait pas la difficulté de la situation dans laquelle était Ace.

Ace eut un profond soupire et rejeta la tête en arrière les yeux fermer.

- Y'a quelques années, j'avais vingt ans... j'ai eut une aventure d'une nuit avec une femme, raconta t-il. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Malgré mon insistance, elle a refusé de me donner son nom... elle c'est contentée de me répondre par un petit sourire triste... Au petit matin, elle n'était plus là... J'ai fait des recherches sur elle, en parallèle avec la raison qui faisait que j'étais disons en _expédition punitive_ contre quelqu'un. Elle s'appelait Nico Robin. Une pauvre femme qui avait grandit en tant que criminelle, sans n'avoir rien demander.

- Comment ça ? demanda Abby en fronçant les sourcils.

- Par chez moi, il existe, dans l'organisation qui maintient l'ordre, des adeptes de la _Justice_ _Absolu_... Robin vient d'un coin très porté sur l'histoire et l'archéologie. Cet endroit à été rasé de la carte soi-disant parce que les historiens voulaient faire revivre des armes oubliés et les utilisés contre le gouvernement. Robin n'avait que huit ans, et elle fut l'unique survivante de la disparition de cette île. Depuis ce jour, elle est poursuivit par le gouvernement... elle a quoi, une trentaine d'année peut-être aujourd'hui...

- C'est atroce ! s'offusqua McGee.

- J'y ai goûté à cette justice absolu, aussi. Je suis un criminel, chez moi, pour vouloir vivre libre et sans contrainte, ce qui ne leur plaît pas, apparemment... et pourtant, ce n'est pas mon plus gros crime.

Ace eut un rire haineux et acide. Il redressa sa tête, s'adossa à une table et inclina son chapeau sur son visage pour le caché.

- J'existe, tout simplement, murmura t-il. J'ai vécu vingt cinq longues années de ma vie à me demander pourquoi je vivais si cela était un crime. Quel était mon but dans l'existence ? Pourquoi ma mère a t-elle poussé son corps au delà des limites pour que je puisse échapper à la traque du Gouvernement, quand le criminel dont je porte le sang est mort... ?

Abby alla l'enlacer dans l'espoir de le consoler.

- Tu viens d'un coin bien cruel, Ace, compatit McGee.

- Je dois être masochiste parce que je l'aime cet univers, qui veut pourtant ma mort et qui a failli réussir, souffla Ace.

Il frotta le bras d'Abby pour lui faire signe de le lâcher.

Abby retira à regret ses bras des épaules d'Ace et alla prendre son gros hippopotame pêteur, qu'elle lui donna.

- Je te le prête ! lui dit-elle.

Ace eut un petit rire et accepta la peluche qui lâcha un 'prout' sonore quand le jeune lui appuya sur le ventre. McGee esquissa un pauvre sourire et s'en alla, en promettant d'apporter des beignets au jeune homme. Ils avaient apprit à leur dépend qu'il avait un estomac sans fond...

Ace resta à regarder l'hippopotame, puis rapporta son attention sur la danse d'Abby entre ses machines.

- Bon, j'ai quelques instant de libre... voyons ce que je pourrais faire pendant que mes chéris trouvent quelques choses d'intéressant... oh, je sais ! Ace ! Debout ! fit Abby.

Ace leva un sourcil et se leva. Abby lui prit la peluche des mains pour la poser sur son bureau et força Ace à lever les bras à l'horizontale.

- Si tu cherches à me faire des chatouilles, c'est loupé, je suis pas chatouilleux, lui dit-il. Mon petit-frère a déjà essayé.

- Dis moi, Ace, tu te rases ? s'enquit Abby.

- Non. Je suis naturellement comme ça. Bon, c'est juste pour ça que tu me demandes d'imiter l'épouvantail ?

C'était un effet secondaire des logias et certains paramécia, de ne pas avoir une pilosité développé.

- Oh, non ! assura Abby. C'est juste que je veux essayer de voir si j'arrive à deviné comment tu as fais pour avoir toute ces cicatrices... Enfin, leur origines, quoi, quel genre d'arme ou d'objet... tu me dis si je vois juste, d'acc ?

- Si tu y tiens...

Ace retira son chapeau et retroussa un peu plus haut son short, avant de se déchausser.

- Alors, j'en ai quelques unes sur le crâne, mais faut fouiller dans les cheveux... et une à la cheville, ainsi que une autre à la plante du pied gauche. Et une sur la cuisse gauche

Ace se rassit quand Abby se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Cela lui facilita le travail. Elle fouilla les doux cheveux du jeune homme.

- Dis, Ace... tes tâches de rousseurs, tu les tiens de qui ? demanda t-elle.

- Ma mère, à ce qu'il paraît, répondit Ace.

- Elle devait être magnifique, pour donner la vie a un jeune homme aussi craquant que toi.

Ace eut un petit rire.

- Ah ! J'en ai deux ! Alors... hmmm... annonça Abby en voyant deux cicatrices.

- Salut, Ducky, salua Ace, laissant Abby réfléchir sur son crâne.

- Bien le bonjour, les jeunes. Alors, Ace, que fais donc Abby à ton crâne ? salua Ducky.

- L'histoire de ses cicatrices... tu t'es prit une brique sur le crâne, Ace ? fit Abby.

- Possible... non, je me suis prit le coin d'une maison en faisant une crise de narcolepsie, après avoir fuis un restaurant sans payer, avec mon petit-frère. On faisait souvent ça, à l'époque. J'avais douze ans, je crois. Ça m'a bien réveiller pour le coup !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire au souvenir.

Ducky se pencha sur le crâne.

- Bonté divine, ce n'est pas un sabre qui t'a fait ça, si ? souffla Ducky en suivant du doigt une cicatrice.

- Yep. J'avais dix ans. Dans une décharge en flamme, je couvrais la fuite de mon idiot de petit-frère. Sale combat, souffla Ace. Mauvais souvenir en sachant que j'ai perdu mon autre frère le lendemain.

- Mes condoléances, Ace, murmura Abby.

- Comment est-il mort ? demanda Ducky.

- D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, il avait fugué de chez lui à nouveau... il a volé un bateau de pêcheur et mit les voiles. Au même moment, un gars au dessus des lois est arrivé dans le port. Ça lui a pas plut de voir Sabo, mon frère, prendre le large ainsi, il a donc tiré et mit le feu sur au navire. On avait le même âge, même si j'étais l'aîné poûr être né début janvier, et lui, mi-mars.

- Vraiment au dessus des lois ? demanda Abby.

- Levez la main sur l'un d'eux, signifie tout un bataillon au cul pour ce simple geste. Des enfants gâtés qui ont grandit, et ceux depuis des générations... je _hais_ les nobles, et encore plus ces types. La dernière cicatrice est là...

Ace souleva un peu ses cheveux pour montré la dernière cicatrice sur son crâne, pas loin du front.

- Pas la moindre idée... fit Ducky.

- Non plus... langue au chat, Ace ! fit Abby.

- Un poing... c'est un des foutus 'Ai aru kobushi'***** du vieux jiji... le jii-chan de mon petit-frère.

- Tout de même, un coup de poing... fit Abby. Ça ne devrait pas nécessiter une chirurgie, et, Ducky le confirmera, y'a une trace de chirurgie.

- Du travail d'amateur, je dirais même, commenta Ducky.

- Mon frère. C'était soit ça, soit pissé du sang, fit Ace en haussant les épaules. Si vous avez fini avec mon crâne, je peux remettre mon chapeau.

Abby le lui remit sur le crâne et avec Ducky se pencha sur son dos, devinant plus ou moins de quoi venait les cicatrices.

Un peu plus tard, McGee revint avec des beignets au moment où Abby (Ducky était redescendu à la morgue, tout simplement perturbé par le nombre de cicatrices sur le corps du jeune homme), s'était accroupit devant Ace, observant une cicatrice dans sa cuisse.

Du point de vu de l'agent, cela avait une tout autre signification.

- C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, McGee, assura Abby, sans se retourner, prévenu par son mystérieux sixième sens.

- Beignets ! fit Ace comme un enfant à qui on présente une sucrerie.

- Si c'est pas ce à quoi je pense, tu fais quoi à genoux devant Ace, Abby ? demanda McGee, toujours figé sur place.

- J'examine ses cicatrices pour passer le temps, tant que mes petits bijoux n'ont rien trouvé. Ace, c'est une marque de croc, ça, non ? déclara Abby en posant son doigt sur la petite cicatrice présente sur la cuisse d'Ace.

- Ouep ! Lu' avait onze ans, il a eut la joyeuse idée de partageait sa pomme avec un crocodile... je me suis fait mordre en allant le sauver. Adorable le frangin ?! confirma Ace.

- Suicidaire, je dirais ! nuança Abby.

Ace se contenta de rire.

McGee cessa de rester debout, comme ça, et alla donner les beignets.

- J'en suis à vingt marques de sabres, et dix-huit impacts de balles... tu te rends compte, McGee ! lui dit Abby.

- Eh bien... souffla McGee, surpris. T'es pas commun, comme gamin.

Ace se contenta de dévorer les beignets avec joie.

* * *

- Non, sérieusement, Ace... tu n'as jamais jouer au jeu vidéo de ta vie ?! s'étonna Tony.

Ace secoua la tête.

- Tu faisais quoi, quand t'étais gosse ? T'as tout de même pas grandit dans une jungle ! fit l'agent.

Gibbs eut un sourire de coin devant le commentaire.

L'affaire était classé, et ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire, alors, pour une fois, il ne disait rien sur la futilité des conversations autour de lui.

- J'ai passé dix-sept ans de ma vie dans une jungle, et les dix premières années chez des bandits, pour être plus précis. Le reste, je l'ai passé dans une cabane, pendant sept ans, puis passé ma vie sur un bateau. J'ai pas mit les pieds dans une école de toute mon existence. On m'a tout juste apprit à lire et à compter, le reste, je l'ai apprit dans les livres que je volais, apprit Ace en haussant les épaules. Et ce que je faisais quand j'étais gosse, c'était recevoir un entraînement pour devenir un grand marine, tout en me bâtant avec des bêtes sauvages pour avoir de quoi manger le soir-même, quand je ne faisais pas de virer en ville avec mon frangin, pour manger et filer sans payer.

McGee, Tony et Ziva en laissèrent pendre leur mâchoire.

- Eh bien, viens ! Je vais te montrer les jeux vidéos ! fit Abby en prenant Ace par le bras, le faisant se lever du sol, devant le bureau de Gibbs où il s'était assit.

Ace suivit sans broncher Abby jusque dans son laboratoire.

Quand deux heures plus tard, Tony vint les trouver, ils étaient scotchés devant un écran. Abby montrait à Ace le principe d'un jeu vidéo, et étrangement, pour les périodes de combats, Ace s'en sortait vraiment bien.

- Vous faîtes quoi ? demanda Tony.

- Ace est un super combattant virtuel ! décréta Abby. Sérieux, tu devrais le voir !

- Et c'est quel jeu ?

Tony se rapprocha pour mieux voir.

- Le nouvel Elder Scroll. Skyrim******. Là, c'est bon, j'ai tout les sorts de feu, puisque ils t'intéressent, Ace, je te les montre quand on sera dans un coin où on nous dira pas qu'on est entrain d'agresser quelqu'un, fit Abby.

Elle fit une manip et le paysage changea.

- C'est quoi ce machin là bas ? demanda Ace en montrant une forme enflammée au loin dans un bord de l'écran.

- C'est un atronach de feu, un sort de conjuration. C'est une créature des enfers du jeu. Attends, regarde, ria Abby.

Son personnage invoqua la créature en question, beaucoup plus prêt.

- Sympa le design... tu voulais quelque chose, Tony ? dit Ace, toujours les yeux rivé sur l'écran.

Dans sa tête, il se demandait s'il serait capable de reproduire ça, avec son mera mera no mi.

- Eh bien... Par pitié, Ace, essaye de rester éveiller quand je te parle ! fit Tony exaspéré.

Il secoua Ace qui s'était assoupit sur le bureau de Abby.

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et se frotta les yeux.

- On a une nouvelle affaire, informa Tony.

* * *

Gibbs était énervé.

McGee et Tony essayaient de conserver le contenu de leur estomac _dans_ le dit organe.

Ils se garèrent dans le parking du NCIS et montèrent immédiatement au bureau. Ace les attendait là haut, des pizzas dans les mains. Il fit la distribution auprès de Timmothy, Ziva et Tony. Pour Gibbs, ce fut un café.

- Merci. Bon, reprenons depuis le début... qu'est-ce qu'on a ? grogna Gibbs en s'installant à son bureau.

Tony se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et ouvrit la pizza.

- Tu l'as commandé y'a combien de temps ? s'enquit-il en voyant que la pizza fumée encore.

- Y'a une heure. Quand Ziva m'a dit que vous aviez fait choux blancs, répondit Ace.

- T'es mieux qu'un four, sérieux, je t'embauche pour garder au chaud ma nourriture !

Gibbs regarda Tony en silence.

- Désolé, patron, fit Tony en bâtant en retraite derrière son ordinateur.

- Nous avons huit incendies dans des entrepôts de Norfolk, sur huit jours, avec à chaque fois un marine trouvé mort dans les cendres... pas d'empreinte, aucune piste, pas de témoin, pas de point commun entre les victimes, les traces d'essences viennent d'une station d'essence... résuma Ziva. Autant chercher une anguille dans une botte de foin.

- Aiguille, Ziva, rectifia McGee. On dit comment par chez toi, Ace ?

- Une anguille dans une aiguille ? Mais ça n'as pas de sens ! objecta Ziva.

- Aiguille dans une botte de foin, je crois, Ziva, fit Ace en essayant de rester sérieux. Et chez nous, on dit "autant jouer à cache-cache avec Crocodile dans un désert".

- On peu revenir à cette affaire ! s'énerva Gibbs.

Cela eut pour effet de ramené immédiatement le calme.

Son portable sonna brusquement.

En soupirant, Gibbs décrocha et resta figé un instant, les yeux rivés sur son message.

- Prenez vos affaires ! Abby est en danger ! rugit Gibbs en se levant d'un bond.

* * *

L'équipe arriva trop tard dans l'entrepôt. Il était déjà en feu.

- ABBY ! cria Tony.

Ace jeta sa chemise par terre et fila dans le feu.

- ACE ! cria Gibbs.

- ELLE PEUT ÊTRE ENCORE SAUVER ! rugit Ace en disparaissant dans les flammes.

- Il est fou ! gémit McGee.

- Ziva ! Appel une ambulance ! Tony, les pompiers ! ordonna Gibbs.

* * *

Ace entra dans l'entrepôt en feu et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de la jeune scientifique. Il la vit attaché à l'étage, à une poutre, entouré de bottes de pailles qui commencées à brûler.

- Abby ! cria Ace.

Il escalada rapidement les poutres prêtes à s'effondrer sous ses pieds et arriva au niveau de la jeune femme. D'un coup de pieds, il jeta en bas la paille, qui s'enflamma totalement.

- Abby ! Tu m'entends ?! fit Ace en lui prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Ace ! pleura Abby en le regardant.

- Abby, je vais te sortir de là ! Ne panique pas, tout va bien ! Tu dois juste me promettre de ne rien dire, de ce que je vais faire, à personne ! Compris ?!

Il lui caressa une joue dans l'espoir de la rassurée, sans jamais rompre le contact avec le regard apeuré braquait dans le sien.

- Je te le jure, Ace... pleura Abby.

Ace leva une main enflammer. Abby ouvrit de grand yeux de surprise devant la main qui venait de prendre feu

Cling !

En un coup sur la corde, et la jeune femme fut libre.

Ace la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer par son étreinte.

- Je sais que ça peu choqué, mais tout va bien... je veux juste te sauver la vie... tu as confiance ? lui souffla t-il.

Abby entoura de ses bras le cou d'Ace en hochant la tête.

Ace glissa un bras sous les jambes de la femme, la hissant dans ses bras et s'enroula dans des flammes qui caressèrent, inoffensives, Abby. Il glissa dans le tourbillon de feu jusqu'à terre, pour un atterrissage en douceur et là, lui permit de poser un pied à terre.

- Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda t-il.

- Je crois... souffla Abby.

Le jeune homme la saisit par la main et au pas de course, la guida jusqu'à un mur, lui faisant éviter les flammes, alors qu'il y marchait dedans sans soucis.

- Reste ici ! lui dit-il.

Ace la lâcha et s'écarta un peu d'elle. Il se mit en position, des flammes courants de long de son corps pour se réunir sur son poing.

- Tu es en feu, Ace ! pleura Abby, dans un état de panique immense.

- Sèche tes larmes, je vais bien, lui assura Ace avec un sourire confident et insolent.

Il prit la pose, et donna un coup de poing vers le mur en hurlant :

- _HIKEN_ !

Son poing grossit et devint une énorme boule de feu qui explosa le mur. Quelques débris volèrent sur Ace et lui passèrent au travers, sans lui faire le moindre dommage. Il revint vers Abby, la souleva dans ses bras, et courut au dehors. Il réussi à trouver une voie sans flamme et s'y précipita. Les pompiers et une ambulance arrivaient. L'équipe se réunit autour d'eux deux, quand ils furent loin du bâtiment en flamme.

- Ace, tu es un héros... souffla McGee, sous le choque.

- C'était suicidaire courir dans l'entrepôt en feu... tu es chanceux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé, commenta Tony qui serrait Abby dans ses bras.

Les pompiers s'occupèrent d'eux. Ace ne prononça pas un mot, passant par tout ce qu'on lui dit de faire, sans bronché.

- Ace, fit Gibbs.

Ace regarda l'homme qui lui sourit. Le jeune homme eut un bref sourire et regarda Abby, pas très loin, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les médecins.

* * *

Ace posa les indices sur la table de Abby, et s'en alla sans un mot.

- Ace ! appela Abby en tendant une main vers lui.

Le jeune homme ne la regarda pas, son visage caché par son chapeau. Abby regarda son dos droit sous sa chemise s'en aller vers l'ascenseur et disparaître à l'intérieur.

Abby laissa retomber sa main, le cœur serré. Elle alla s'occuper en silence des indices, sans même prendre la peine de mettre de la musique. Une fois les analyses en route, elle alla prendre sa peluche et s'asseoir en tailleur contre un mur de son labo, pensive et triste.

Ace la fuyait, depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Mais comment faire pour rectifié les choses ? Lui dire qu'elle ne dirait rien à au sujet de son pouvoir ? Le rassuré ? Mais comment faire, si il la fuyait ? Il semblait savoir avant même qu'elle ne soit dans son champ de vision, qu'elle était là !

Gibbs vint la voire, peu après, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, toujours paumée au beau milieu de ses pensées. Gibbs remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose cloché en réalisant l'absence de musique, puis, en la voyant assise, comme ça, par terre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Abby ? demanda Gibbs avec une voix douce.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre son épaule, toujours silencieuse. Gibbs entoura les épaules de la jeune demoiselle de son bras, histoire de la consoler et soutenir.

- C'est au sujet de comment t'a sauvé Ace, l'autre jour ? s'enquit Gibbs.

Seul Gibbs avait une idée de ce qu'il c'était passé vraiment dans l'entrepôt, avec Ducky. Tony, McGee et Ziva, eux, n'en avaient pas la moindre idée.

- Oui, je crois, souffla la jeune femme.

- Je sais que ça peu choqué, Abby, j'ai été effrayer, moi aussi, de le voir comme ça, s'enflammer, pour la première fois, mais j'ai apprit à m'y faire, avec le temps...

- Tu le sais depuis longtemps ? demanda Abby en le regardant.

- Depuis le début. Je lui posais quelques questions, et il a subitement prit feu sous l'énervement... _comme_ ça. J'ai cru faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Abby ne fit aucun commentaire et baissa de nouveau la tête vers la peluche dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu as peur de lui ? Est-ce que tu le considères comme un monstre, juste parce qu'il est... _différent_... ? demanda Gibbs.

Abby secoua la tête.

- Alors va le voir. Il est dans le skate park, pas loin... je pense que vous avez besoin de parler... lui dit Gibbs. Va toi à lui, s'il a décidé de te fuir.

* * *

Ace atterrit en haut d'une des rampes, une paires de rollers au pied... un cadeau de Abby. Il se laissa aller contre la barre de métal, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il savait que c'était pas digne de lui de fuir comme ça, la jeune femme. Qu'il était entrain de fuir la queue entre les jambes, mais que faire d'autre ? Ce genre de choses étaient impossible ici, il était un monstre pour les natifs de ce monde. Le FBI le lui avait fait bien comprendre, quand ils avaient découvert son existence et son pouvoir.

Ace se redressa en sentant la présence d'Abby pénétrant dans le parc. Peu après, il la vit au pied de la rampe.

- Je me suis dit que goinfre comme tu es, tu devais avoir faim, lui dit Abby en montrant quelques douceurs qu'elle avait acheté à la boulangerie du coin.

Ace resta silencieux.

Il passa pardessus la rambarde de sécurité et atterrit un peu plus loin, sur ses roues. Il revint vers Abby et se laissa aller le dos contre la rampe. La jeune femme lui donna le sac de papier.

- 'ci, souffla Ace en l'ouvrant.

Abby resta un instant silencieuse, le regardant mangeait lentement un beignet. C'était bizarre, lui qui manger tout en quatrième vitesse...

- Ace... merci pour l'autre jour, d'avoir risqué ta vie pour me sauver, souffla Abby.

- Tu l'as bien vu, le feu et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour... ma vie n'a jamais été en danger, murmura Ace, le regard toujours cacher sous son chapeau.

- Ace... je peux comprendre que tu n'es rien dit sur ça... que tu sois passé par des moments dure à cause de ce... _don..._ que les gens doivent te fuir à cause de ça... mais je tenais à te dire que je continue à t'adorer pour qui tu es... je n'ai pas peur de toi...

Ace soupira et en engloutissant le reste d'un beignet, rejeta sa tête en arrière.

- Ne te méprend pas, Abby. Là où je viens, certes, un homme de feu, c'est pas courant, mais la bizarrerie, c'est presque banal... c'est juste que je sais que par ici, si je montre ce que je sais faire, je serais traité en abomination... la personne qui m'a élevé le faisait, alors que je n'avais même pas encore ce pouvoir...

- Cette personne ne sait pas quel est ta valeur, Ace, assura Abby.

- C'est une vieille bandit de montagne, alors tu sais.

Abby fouilla la poche de sa blouse et en tira un collier rouge à grosse perle.

- Y'avait des perles rouges dans les débris de la tombe dans laquelle on t'a trouvé. Alors, je me dis que ce collier t'appartient, dit-elle.

Ace eut un sourire et hocha la tête. Abby fit tomber le chapeau du jeune homme dans son dos et lui passa le collier au cou, avant de remettre le couvre chef en place.

- _Hiken._.. tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ace en prenant un autre beignet qu'il tendit à Abby.

- Fire fist, je crois, dit-elle en prenant le beignet.

- C'est comme qu'on me surnomme, chez moi. C'est ma technique signature. Je suis le seul à maîtrisé ce pouvoir.

- Si tu es le seul, alors, pourquoi tu dis que c'est presque banal ?

- Tu te souviens de mon petit-frère Luffy, dont je t'ai parlé ?

Abby hocha la tête.

- C'est un gomu ningen. Un élastique sur patte. Quand on était gosse, et que j'étais un peu triste, il se mettait devant moi et étirait ses joues le plus loin possibles

Ace écarta les bras en croix.

- Il était capable de faire ça, sans lâcher ses joues, sans douleur, et s'il lâchait, paf ! Elles revenaient à leur place, raconta Ace. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me faisait marrer, à l'époque.

- C'est physiquement impossible !

Ace regarda autour d'eux, pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin, puis fit naître une petite flamme sur le sommet d'un de son index.

- Et un homme qui arrive à concevoir des flammes sans briqués ni allumette, c'est possible physiquement parlant, peut-être ? demanda t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je t'accorde le point, ria Abby. Je peux toucher ?

- Tu vas te brûler.

Abby approcha sa main de la flamme, puis la ramena avant de se cramer.

- Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais te raconter d'autre... réfléchi Ace en faisant disparaître la flamme.

Les yeux de Abby rencontrèrent la marque de brûlure sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

- Je veux pas parler de ça, Abby, fit Ace en la voyant.

- Désolée, s'excusa Abby. Donc, raconte moi autre chose ! Tiens, d'où tu tiens ce pouvoir !?

- En faîte, ce genre de pouvoir, ça vient de ce qu'on appel un Akuma no mi.

- Un fruit ? Je vais en manger plus souvent, pour le coup !

- Ils n'existent pas ici.

- Owh... dommage !

- On sait jamais ce qu'on aura comme pouvoir. Seuls certitudes sont : le fruit est infect, une bouchée suffit, un second fruit de ce genre, c'est la mort et on peu plus nager après.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je savais nager, j'étais même bon nageur, puis, j'ai consommé ce pouvoir, et les rares fois où je suis tombé à l'eau... j'arrivais plus à bouger... mon corps c'était.. paralysé. Si on me sauve pas, je coule à pic sans avoir la possibilité de remonter à la surface.

- Ce doit être gênant.

- Très. Surtout quand on passe le plus claire de sa vie sur l'eau.

- Et comment tu sais quel pouvoir tu auras ?

- Surprise, surprise. Certains, disent qu'il y a des livres à ce sujet, d'autre, ils le sentent. Sinon, tu as une infinité de pouvoir possible, sauf ceux déjà existent.

- Et si une personne qui a un pouvoir meurt, il se passe quoi ?

- Un fruit classique devient un akuma no mi de ce type.

- Oh... Y'a des catégories pour ces fruits ou pouvoir ?

- Zoan, logia et paramecia. Zoan pour les fruits permettant de prendre l'apparence complète d'un animal, ou alors partiel. Marco, un de mes bons amis, en est un. C'est un phénix, pour être plus précis.

- Un _phénix _? s'étrangla Abby. Genre, à la _Harry_ _Potter_ ? Un oiseau jaune rouge, limite orangé et dorer, avec des larmes qui soignent les blessures ?

- J'ai jamais testé les larmes de Marco, puisque je l'ai _jamais_ vu pleurer. Ensuite, il est plus turquoise et or, avec des plumes enflammer bleus... c'est un régale de le voir faire des cercles dans le ciel, jouait avec les nuages... je l'ai toujours un peu envié, de pouvoir s'y aisément jouer de l'apesanteur ! Ensuite, il a peut-être pas avoir des larmes guérissantes, mais il peu s'auto-régénérer.

- Ça doit être mortel à voir ! En en forme hybride, ça donne quoi ?

- Un pied qui devient des serres, quelques plumes qui viennent squatter... oh, et il a tendance à nous réveiller tous, de bon matin, avec ses chants d'oiseaux... on se croirait presque à terre, alors que le navire est au beau milieu de l'océan !

Abby eut un sourire devant la bonne humeur de Ace. Il aimait parler de ça, de petits trucs de son coin, des choses qui lui était familière. Son sourire immense était resplendissant, même si ses yeux brillé de nostalgie.

- Ensuite... on va garder logia pour la fin, puisque c'est ce que je suis, donc je serais sans doute plus loquace sur le sujet... fit Ace.

Il s'endormit brusquement faisant rire Abby.

- On disait quoi ? demanda t-il en revenant à lui un peu plus tard.

- Tu allais me parler des paramecias, lui dit Abby en prenant le dernier beignet dans le sac.

Elle le coupa en deux et tendit la moitié à Ace qui le savoura, alors qu'Abby en faisait autant avec sa propre moitié.

- Alors... c'est ceux qui ont des capacités sur-humaine, disons. Ils peuvent manipuler leur corps ou l'environnement. Un de mes potes peu transformer son corps en diamant.

- Non ?!

- Si, juré ! On lui dit souvent qu'avoir une conversation avec lui, c'est pas parler à un mur de brique, mais parler à un mur de diamant ! Ensuite, mon frère est un homme caoutchouc qui étire son corps de partout... et enfin... mon O_yaji_...

- Qui est-ce ?

- Mon tatouage dans le dos, c'est sa marque. Il est le capitaine de notre équipage. Son nom est Edward Newgate, appelé aussi Shirohige.

- Ça fait très pirate.

- Je te l'avais pas dit ?! Je suis commandant de la seconde flotte des pirates de Shirohige. Marco est le vice-capitaine, et commandant de la première flotte. Jozu, l'homme diamant, est de la troisième !

- Ton petit-frère est de la quatrième ? ria Abby.

- Non. Lu' a son propre équipage... et le quatrième commandant est mort. J'adorais Tatch. Ça mort a été le début de la fin, si je puis dire, pour moi. C'est quand on a vu son corps que pour la première fois, j'ai vu Marco pratiquement pleurer... ils étaient amants.

Abby se mordit une lèvre, se rendant compte de sa gaffe.

- Tu savais pas, lui dit Ace avec un sourire douloureux. Donc, j'allais parlé de Shirohige... cet homme peu créé un mini-séisme rien qu'en éternuant, alors imagine quand il donne des coups de poings !

Ace eut un petit rire devant le regard incrédule de Abby.

- Non, arrête, Ace, c'est totalement impossible ! Me fait pas marcher ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

Ace alluma de nouveau son doigt. Le mot impossible devait être ranger au placard, voilà ce que voulez dire la petite flamme.

- D'accord, j'ai rien dit, soupira Abby.

Ace referma sa main, pour éteindre la flamme, avant de continuer :

- Donc, le truc avec les paramecias, c'est que même les pouvoirs les plus inutiles peuvent se montrer utile, si tu sais bien l'exploiter. Mon frère a toujours cru qu'être un homme élastique était inutile, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'il pouvait donner pour le coup des attaques sur une longue et large portée, être insensible aux balles, et pouvoir les renvoyer. Je crois même qu'il peu arrêter sans soucis un boulet de canon !

- Pratique ! Et les logia ?

- Eh bien, on est un élément de la nature, et on peu prendre la forme de cet élément. Je t'aurais bien fait une démonstration, mais on sait jamais quand quelqu'un peu se ramener... en attendant on maîtrise un élément, et voilà. J'ai connu un homme sable, j'aimais bien jouer au chat et à la souris avec un homme fumé... Lu' l'a rebaptisé le Kemuri ! Oh, et j'oublie un homme lumière, un homme glace... et un homme magma.

Ace frotta inconsciemment sa poitrine, l'a où il avait sa marque. Abby lui frotta un bras pour le consoler.

- Tu te souviens de cette femme... Nico Robin, dont je t'ai parlé ? demanda Ace.

- Oui, eh bien ?

- C'est un paramecia. Le hana hana no mi, de ce que j'ai apprit dans mon enquête à son sujet. C'est fou ce que le nom de Shirohige peu ouvrir comme porte dans mon milieu.

- Elle fait pousser des fleurs ? Pas très impressionnant, comme pouvoir !

- Non, de ce que j'ai apprit, elle peu faire fleurir des membres de son corps... bras, jambes, oreilles, yeux... sur son propre corps, comme sur une surface étrangère...

- Dément comme pouvoir ! sourit Abby.

- Elle a bossé pour un homme... Crocodile... un logia lui aussi. Un homme sable.

- Ça existe ?

- Yep, ça existe !

- D'où l'expression "jouer à cache-cache avec Crocodile dans le désert", Ace ? demanda Gibbs en les rejoignant.

Il brandit un paquet de donuts faisant bavé immédiatement Ace.

- Alors, l'enquête ? demanda Abby.

- Toujours la même chose, soupira Gibbs en donnant le paquet à Ace qui le dévora immédiatement, en veillant à en proposer néanmoins à Gibbs et Abby.

* * *

*** Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas saisi, c'est la fameuse démonstration d'affection de Garp, le '_Fist of Love'_.**

**** Oui, oui, j'avoue, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher, mais j'adoire trop ce jeu, quoi :'(. J'ai presque l'idée de refaire un cross-over avec Ace en tant que Dovakhiin ! La tentation était trop forte, je m'en excuse platement !**


	5. Un éternel log pour Raftell

**Et c'est sur ce chapitre que ce conclu la série. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus !**

**Je vous dis donc à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours utile quand on est en manque d'inspiration !**

* * *

**Un éternel log pour Raftell**

Marco bailla et continua de fixer le miroir face à lui. De ce que son Haki de l'Observation lui disait, il y avait des gens derrière.

Et il était observé.

Bon, au moins Izou continuait les recherche, pendant qu'il poirotait ici.

Le Phénix se jura de tuer Rayleigh le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible, s'il leur avait donné une fausse info.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une femme entra. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

- Je suis l'officier Ziva David, se présenta t-elle en s'installant à la table face à Marco.

- Marco, marmonna le Phénix.

Béni soit le Haki de l'Observation qui lui permettait de comprendre des langues étrangères, et de répondre dans la même langue !

- Marco comment ? demanda Ziva en posant un calepin sur la table.

- Juste Marco. On me surnomme Le Phénix, yoi.

Ziva leva un sourcil.

Marco la regarda calmement.

Un interrogatoire, hein ?

Il y pouvait rien s'il avait débarqué dans une base des marines au moment où un meurtre avait été commit. Il avait bien essayé d'apporter les premiers soins à la victime, mais rien à faire. Et les militaires l'avaient vite interpellé pour le confié à ce qu'ils ont appelé le NCIS.

Quoique cela puisse dire, bien entendu.

- Votre âge ? demanda Ziva.

Marco haussa les épaules.

La femme se leva et plaqua ses mains sur la table avec violence.

- Je suis pas la plus patiente des agents de l'équipe ! Croyez moi, au Mossad, vous seriez déjà entrain de faire dans votre froc et réciter tout depuis votre naissance ! Alors répondez avant que je perde patience ! rugit-elle.

Un sourire fit son chemin sur les lèvres de Marco.

- Je bottais déjà le cul des gens, que vous ne deviez même pas être naît, ojou-san, yoi. Croyez moi, j'ai vu pire qu'un chaton en colère, yoi.

Ziva se jeta sur lui, un couteau en main, ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était trop en colère. Cet homme, on quelque mot presque innocent, avait réussi à l'énerver.

Marco l'attrapa et la plaqua au sol avec une facilité déconcertante, malgré ses menottes.

- Lâchez la ! cria un autre homme en entrant, pointant un flingue sur Marco.

Marco lâcha Ziva qui se redressa. Pas qu'il avait peur du pistolet, mais les gens avaient tendance à mal prendre quand quelqu'un se prenait une balle dans le crâne et continuer à vous foudroyer du regard. Ziva tenta de lui donner un coup de poing, mais il évita l'attaque juste en fléchissant les genoux.

- Ça suffit, Ziva, viens, fit l'autre homme en prenant la femme par le bras.

- Laisse moi finir, DiNozzo ! rugit Ziva en se débatant.

Trop tard, la porte s'était refermé, la séparant de Marco.

Il soupira et se rassit sur la chaise, les mains derrière la nuque. Il ferma les yeux. Même si la chaise était inconfortable, c'était toujours mieux que la plus part des endroits où il avait dormi dans toute son existence.

C'était pas une vulgaire chaise qui allait lui faire peur, à lui, Fushisho Marco, le nouveau capitaine des Shirohige Kaizoku !

* * *

Gibbs leva un sourcil quand Tony lui rapporta l'incident dans la salle d'interrogation.

- Je m'en occupe, soupira t-il. Tony, tu diras à Ace que son repas de midi est dans le tiroir habituel.

- Bien patron, assura DiNozzo.

- Ça ne se reproduira plus, Gibbs, assura Ziva en évitant le regard de Gibbs.

Ziva avait le sang chaud et avait été formé par le Mossad. C'était une excuse pour son comportement.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais ça, Ziva ne l'entendrait jamais de sa bouche.

- J'y compte bien, dit Gibbs avec un aire néanmoins sérieux.

Il prit son calepin et retourna voir Marco dans la salle.

L'homme ouvrit un œil quand Gibbs entra.

- J'ai fait peur à la demoiselle, yoi ? demanda Marco.

- Il en faut plus pour effrayer Ziva. Néanmoins, maîtrisé aussi facilement un ancien agent du Mossad, et surtout avec les poings liés par les menottes, c'est pas à la porté de tout le monde, fit Gibbs en refermant la porte.

Il s'assit face à Marco.

- Je suis l'agent spécial Jethro Gibbs. Je sais que Ziva vous a déjà demandé votre nom, mais je peux le demander, moi aussi ?

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il fallait être prudent avec cet homme. Comme si c'était une créature dangereuse qui somnoler, et que si on le réveillait, il risquait de faire un carnage.

- Marco, répondit le blond. Juste Marco. On m'appelle Le Phénix, yoi.

- Et quel est votre âge ?

- J'évite de le donner au gens, parce que je suis largement plus vieux qu'on ne peu le penser, yoi.

- Du genre ?

- Je préfère ne pas répondre, yoi. Je peux savoir de quoi je suis accusé, yoi ?

- On vous soupçonne de meurtre.

Marco eut un rire narquois.

- Je dois avoir la gueule de meurtrier, d'un violeur et voleur, yoi ! fit-il.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Gibbs.

- Où que j'aille, j'ai une sale réputation, même quand je suis sage, yoi. J'ai peut-être tuer des gens, mais qui n'en tues pas pendant une guerre, yoi.

- Vous avez fait la guerre ?

Le regard de Marco s'assombrit.

- Je doute que vous connaissiez les guerre que j'ai vécu, yoi, dit-il. La dernière que j'ai vécu date d'il y a bien... quatre ans, yoi. J'y ai laissé des frères et mon capitaine, yoi. Et surtout, un petit-frère que nous devions sauver à l'origine, yoi.

- Mes condoléances. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans cette base militaire et sur le corps ?

- Premiers soins, yoi. Entendu un coup de feu et je suis allé voir, yoi. Vu un mec s'enfuir en courant et un autre pissé du sang, yoi. Je suis peut-être pas un homme irréprochable, mais je laisse pas les gens mourir comme ça, sous mon nez, yoi. Si je peux faire quelque chose, je le fais, alors, yoi.

- Et que faisiez-vous dans les alentours d'une base militaire à trois heures du matin ?

- Je cherchais quelqu'un, yoi. Une connaissance aurait eut vent d'info, comme quoi l'un des membres de l'équipage, dont j'ai hérité à la mort de mon capitaine, serait peut-être en vie, yoi. Et il est tout à fait possible qu'il soit par là, yoi.

Gibbs réalisa que cela lui rappeler étrangement les histoires d'Ace sur son monde. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le vérifier...

- J'ai deux questions pour vous... la première, c'est est-ce que vous avez un tatouage sur votre poitrine ? interrogea Gibbs en refermant le carnet qui lui permettait de prendre des notes.

Marco se leva et déboutonna sa chemise mauve, laissant voir un torse musclé et légèrement dorée. Une immense marque mauve était tatouée sur sa poitrine. Cela ressemblait, de façon plus simplifier, au tatouage qu'avait Ace dans son dos.

Confirmation sur ce premier point. Second point :

- L'homme que vous cherchez est-il du genre... _inflammable _?

Un sourire apparut sur le lèvres de Marco qui se pencha vers lui, en se rasseyant.

- Vous savez où est Ace, yoi ? demanda le Phénix.

Gibbs perçu une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux océans braqué sur lui.

- Laissez moi passer un appel, et je vous le ramène, assura Gibbs avec un sourire. Permettez ?

Il fit un geste vers les menottes de Marco, qui lui tendit les mains. Gibbs les fit tomber. Quelques plumes turquoises et or, légèrement enflammer, firent une furtive apparition sur ses poignets, pour faire disparaître les traces de frottement du métal contre sa peau. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et Gibbs se leva.

- Je vais demander à ce que vous soyez conduis dans une salle de conférence pour l'attendre, vous y serez peut-être mieux installer. Je vais contacter Ace, annonça Gibbs.

- À votre guise, yoi, assura Marco d'une voix tranquille.

Gibbs pouvait facilement imaginer l'homme entrain d'entamer une danse de la joie dans son crâne, en dessous de son apparence calme, presque endormi.

Gibbs sortit et entra dans la salle d'observation. McGee regarda Gibbs, l'air de dire qu'il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je veux la cassette de cette interrogatoire, annonça Gibbs. McGee, allez voir Vance, et dîtes lui que quelqu'un est venu chercher Ace, pour le ramener là où il doit rentrer. Et trouvez une salle de conférence où ce Marco puisse attendre tranquillement.

- Mais patron... c'est notre seul suspect, fit McGee, hésitant et surpris.

- Il a été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Obéissez, McGee !

McGee leva les sourcils mais s'en alla. On donna la cassette de l'interrogatoire, à Gibbs qui la détruisit immédiatement sous ses pieds, avant de la jeter à la poubelle. Il alla vers son bureau et n'y voyant pas Ace, il décrocha son portable.

* * *

Ace courrait à la poursuite de ce signe subtile, à la limite de sa perception, qui lui disait qu'un ancien nakama à lui était par là.

Il décrocha distraitement son portable, sans même regarder l'appelant.

« Ace ? » demanda Gibbs à l'autre bout.

- Ouais ! fit Ace.

Il sauta pardessus un couple entrain de déjeuner à la table d'un restaurant.

- Désolé de vous avoir déranger ! cria Ace pardessus son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, cette fois ? » demanda Gibbs.

- Juste sauté pardessus des personnes entrain de déjeuner ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Gibbs !?

« Un homme est là pour toi. Coupe blonde en forme d'ananas, des yeux bleus, un air fatigué, une chemise mauve, un tatouage sur la poitrine... ça te dit quelque chose ? »

- MARCO !

Le cœur d'Ace fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Hourra ! Marco était venu le chercher !

« Il t'attend au NCIS. Il a été arrêté ce matin, très tôt, comme suspect pour le meurtre d'un marine. »

- Faut plus qu'une salle d'interrogatoire pour faire peur au Phénix ! Dîtes lui que je suis entrain de courir après Izou ! Je le choppe et j'arrive !

« Izou ? »

- Yep ! Ou comment faire mourir de honte Tony !

Ace raccrocha sans donner plus d'explication.

Il accéléra encore plus le pas, s'attendant presque à voir ses bottes prendre feu.

Enfin, il arriva au niveau d'Izou.

Il ne pouvait que reconnaître cette silhouette en kimono, ressemblant à une geisha.

- Allez, beauté... allons jouer, faisaient des voyous qui avait coincé Izou dans un cul de sac.

Izou avisa Ace.

- Oh ! Ace-kun ! cria l'okama avec joie, sans s'occuper des voyous.

- Izou... sourit Ace avec une petite hésitation.

Après tout, il était quand même responsable de la mort de beaucoup de leurs alliés et de leur capitaine.

- Non ! C'est un mec !? s'étrangla un voyou en réalisant que la belle nana avait une voix indéniablement masculine.

Izou arriva au niveau d'Ace et lui sourit.

- Heureux de te revoir en vie et en pleine santé. Tu faisais peine à voir, à Marine Ford, lui dit l'okama.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je revenais de vacance à Impel Down, répondit Ace avec sarcasme. Hey, vous là... Izou a assez de force pour vous faire gagner un séjour gratos à l'hosto pendant deux mois, et en ressortir castrer ! Alors, si vous tenez à vos bijoux de famille un minimum, cassez-vous !

Les voyous déglutir.

Ace était connu dans le coin pour être redoutable... depuis qu'il avait réussi à faire s'évanouit un agent du FBI d'un seul regard, d'après la rumeur. Alors, si un homme pareil débarqué et disait de pas faire chier quelqu'un, alors, il fallait le faire.

- Je me suis pas affaibli depuis Marine Ford, tu sous-entends quoi ?! s'offusqua Izou.

- Ils ne pourront pas résister à ta pleine puissance. Donc, si tu y vas doucement, c'est ce qu'il se passera, explicita Ace.

- Je préfère ça, vilain garnement !

Izou eut un petit rire peu masculin tout en tirant une joue d'Ace.

- _Itaï_... fit Ace.

Il claqua des doigts et pointa la rue, pour les voyous. Ils se carapatèrent sans demander leur reste. Izou lâcha la joue d'Ace et le regarda se tortillait, mal à l'aise, massant frénétiquement sa joue amoché par les doigts de son ami.

- Ace-kun... Regarde moi, lui dit Izou.

Ace leva les yeux et Izou lui sourit tout en lui disant :

- Personne ne t'en veut. Tu n'as voulu que faire ton devoir. Ça, personne ne peu te le reprocher. Pour ce qui est de ton ascendance, on en a rien à battre. Qui est ton Oyaji, Portgas D. Ace ?!

Izou posa sa question en donnant à chaque mot un petit coup sur le crâne d'Ace, après avoir fait tomber le chapeau orange dans le dos du jeune homme.

- Edward Newgate, répondit Ace, en se frottant le crâne.

Il se remit le chapeau à sa place.

- Alors, nous sommes d'accord ! Oh, et comme personne n'a de Haki, dans l'équipage, autre que les précédent commandants, je pense que soit, tu vas retrouver ta division, soit, tu auras celle de Marco et son rôle de bras droit. Pour le moment, c'est Jozu qui est le bras droit, mais sérieux, t'as tout ce qu'il faut pour seconder Marco, annonça Izou.

- On en reparlera quand Teach sera décapité.

- Ton frère l'a fait pour nous !

Ace en laissa tomber sa mâchoire de surprise. Izou eut un petit rire très féminin devant sa tête, avant de dire :

- Et ouais ! D'après le Mei-ô, il serait très prêt de la One Piece. Il c'est fait Kaidou, Big Mum, et Akagami. Oh, et le Mei-ô voulait que je te remette ça, si jamais tu voulais assister au succès de ton frangin.

Ace pencha la tête sur le côté. De quoi parler Izou ?

Izou lui donna alors un éternel log.

- Le Mei-ô l'a toujours gardé, pour si au cas où Oyaji voulait la One Piece... tu devines jusqu'où ça mène, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Izou.

- Uso ! Un éternel log pour _Raftell _?! s'exclama Ace en prenant l'objet.

- Si on se presse un peu, tu peux y débarqué en même temps que Mugiwara. Oooh, tu en as loupé de ces trucs, Ace, en quatre ans !

- J'imagine... Bon, allons retrouver Marco !

- Comment tu sais que Marco est venu à ta recherche avec moi ?

- Parce que quelqu'un qui a surveillé mon cul l'a trouvé et m'a appelé. J'en ai des trucs à racontés, moi aussi... tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai trouvé un gars qui bosse pour les autorités, et qui a le caractère de Marco ?

- Tu bosses pour les autorités, maintenant ?! Akainu a dû te filer un coup au crâne quand il a failli te tuer !

- Je bosse pas pour eux ! Disons que ce mec est mon assurance pour rester liber et manger gratos. Alors, de temps à autre, je l'aide en faisant un peu d'escalade, en foutant une maison en feu. Mais sinon, je passe le plus claire de mon temps à faire des desseins, ou papoter avec une nana génial !

- Ooouh, le petit Ace-kun est amoureux !

- Pas de cette fille, mais d'une autre, qui parcourt la Grand Line. Les gothiques, aussi adorables qu'elles soient, c'est pas mon genre.

- Dis moi un peu plus de ce que tu as vécu depuis qu'on t'a mit en terre.

Guidant Izou vers les bureaux du NCIS, Ace lui raconta tout. De son réveil à l'hosto, à la dernière enquête, sans oublier de décrire les membres de l'équipe, et l'humiliation de Fornell.

* * *

Tony avisa Ace entrain de parler à une jolie femme, dans les bureaux, en revenant de chez Abby.

- Hey, Ace ! Ça y est, tu entres dans la cour des grands ! C'est quoi le nom de cette petite beauté que voilà !? fit Tony en entrant immédiatement en mode dragueur.

- Son nom est Izou, répondit Ace en essayant de ne pas sourire pour ne pas paraître suspect.

- Hey, Izou ?! C'est un beau nom !

Tony fit un baisemain à Izou qui se contenta de sourire poliment.

- Izou veut voir Gibbs au sujet du suspect, annonça Ace. C'est pas pour moi que cette personne est venu.

- Oh, le gars que Ziva a voulu tuer ? Ne lui dit pas, mais ce mec l'a appelé 'chaton'. C'était mortel ! Sinon, Izou, vous êtes libre ce soir ?! On pourrait se faire un restaurant asiatique, vous et moi, sourit Tony, sans même réaliser que Ziva était à son bureau.

Ace avisa Ziva et McGee, dans les bureaux. Ils avaient assisté à tout l'échange pour avoir suffisamment de matériel de chantage et autre, contre Tony. Il était le temps qu'Izou laisse tomber l'horreur sur Tony.

- Izou ? T'en pense quoi ? demanda Ace.

- Hmmm... pas assez mignon pour moi, fini par répondre Izou avec un petit sourire.

Tony eut un cri d'horreur, ce qui fit se retourner la plus part des personnes qui travaillaient. Ace dû s'asseoir sur le siège de Gibbs pour pouvoir rire sans se retenir. Rooooh, la gueule de Tony !

- Tu t'es fait encore une fois, avoir par un homme, Tony, constata McGee avec un sourire.

- _Encore _? demanda Ziva avec un immense sourire.

- Oui, une affaire, à l'époque de Kate, durant laquelle Tony a roulé une pelle à un travesti. C'est qui, Ace ? demanda Gibbs en arrivant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Izou, répondit Ace, avec un immense sourire. Le Kaizoku-Okama le plus cool qui existe ! Un commandant, comme moi. Izou, c'est le gars dont je t'ai parlé en chemin. Celui qui a le même caractère que le piaf.

- Oh, je vois. Izou-taïsho, enchanté. Merci d'avoir prit soin de notre petit-frère pour nous, pendant tout ce temps. Ace m'a dit beaucoup de bien sur vous, fit Izou en tendant une main à Gibbs.

- Il a parlé énormément de son équipage. Vous lui avez manqué, je peux vous l'assurer, fit Gibbs en lui serrant la main.

- Vous comprenez ce qui est entrain de ce passer ? demanda Tony.

- Hmm, je crois qu'Ace va s'en aller, fit Ziva. Alors, tu nous quittes, Ace ?

- Je ne peux résister à l'appel du drapeau noir, désolé. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour l'entendre de nouveau, que je ne suis que trop pressé de reprendre la mer, sourit Ace avec un peu de tristesse. Mais je vais pas vous oubliez de si tôt.

- Mais avant ça, faut voir le Phénix. Il doit être entrain de faire ses serres sur les murs parce que tu bouges pas ton cul, ahou, ricana Izou.

Et il donna un coup avec ses getas dans le cul d'Ace, qui s'était levé. Le jeune homme manqua presque de tomber.

- K'ssou jiji, marmonna Ace en suivant Gibbs qui les escorta jusqu'à la salle où était Marco.

- K'ssou gaki, j'ai pas l'âge de Oyaji pour que tu puisses te permettre de m'appeler jiji ! répliqua Izou.

- Tu préfères K'ssou _baba_ ?

Ace se prit une autre geta dans les fesses.

- T'étais obligé pour le Haki ? demanda Ace en se frottant dramatiquement la zone qui avait subit l'attaque.

- Oui. Comme ça, ça te rentre bien dans le crâne qu'on respect c'est aîné, _gaki_.

- Sur la tombe de Oyaji, on rentre, et je te fais la peau, Izou !

Gibbs secoua la tête. Il compatissait pour Marco, sérieusement.

- Je repasserais plus tard vous dire au revoir à tout le monde. Oh, Gibbs, j'ai le droit de faire un magnifique au revoir à Vance ? Dans le genre _flamboyant,_ et tout ? demanda Ace avec ses grands yeux de chiots.

Izou se prit le visage dans les mains, essayant de ne pas rire. Les moues d'Ace lui avait manqué, avec son comportement de gamin.

- Tatch a eut une mauvaise influence sur toi, soupira Izou.

Ace tira la langue à Izou et lui dit :

- J'étais déjà comme ça avant de le rencontrer ! Demande à mon frangin, il t'en racontera des blagues qu'on a fait !

Et les reste de la conversation disparu dans les couloirs du NCIS.

- Vous avez déjà vu Ace comme ça ? demanda Tony. Je veux dire, aussi joyeux, gaie, presque enfantin.

- Non, jamais, firent les deux autres.

* * *

Ace laissa Marco et Izou l'attendre devant l'ascenseur.

Il ferait au plus vite.

Il fila d'abord au laboratoire d'Abby. Toute l'équipe y était, enfin, sauf Gibbs qui avait une téléconférence avec le FBI. Même Ducky était monté de sa morgue.

- Wouhawe, y'en a du monde, vous avez vu un truc de spécial ? demanda Ace.

- Oh, Ace ! fit Abby en courant vers lui. Ta chemise, tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense !

- Oui, je sais, en trop. Quelqu'un la veut, j'en ai plus besoin.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement, alors qu'il retirait sa chemise.

- Je la veux bien ! fit finalement Abby avec un grand sourire.

Ace la lui donna puis se tourna vers le grand écran, où on voyait une vidéo prise par une caméra de surveillance, lors de la nuit du meurtre.

- J'essaye de voir si le coupable a été filmé, mais ce qu'on a trouvé c'est cet étrange oiseau. J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grand, ni d'aussi flamboyant. On croirait qu'il est fait de flamme bleue et or, quoi ! souffla Abby.

- C'est un bel oiseau, en effet, sourit Ziva.

- Et tu l'as agressé, alors qu'il t'a rien fait, ria Ace.

Tout le monde le regarda. De quoi il parlait ?

- Marco, se contenta de dire Ace avec un sourire. Y'a longtemps que je l'avais pas vu comme ça. Bref, je dois y aller. On attend un nouveau second dans un équipage de pirate, que je connais particulièrement bien, et je viens d'être promu à ce poste. J'ai trop tardé. Ensuite, mon frère a besoin de m'étrangler, je crois. Alors, je suis ici pour vous faire mes adieux.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez toi ? demanda Ducky, surpris.

- Marco-senshô, et Izou-taishou sont venu me chercher ! Apparemment, y'a un passage, entre les deux mondes, pas loin de là où ma tombe c'est craché... en parlant de ma tombe, je vais me faire étriper par Akagami, c'est lui l'avait faîte. Soi-disant qu'il y avait mit tout son amour.

- Tu veux que je te défende, Ace ? proposa Abby.

- Sérieux, Abby, le jour où tu mettras un pieds sur la Grand Line, j'appellerais le jiji 'jii-chan'. Et ça serait un accroc dans mon orgueil de D. de pas faire face à Akagami pour lui dire 'j'ai bousillé la si belle tombe que tu m'avais fait'.

- Je comprend rien à tout ça, soupira Tony. Je te retiens pour le coup avec ce...

- Izou. C'est un délice à chaque fois ! ria Ace. Et il se prête au jeu, en plus ! Oh, et Ziva... avec la cam de McGee, j'ai filmé la scène... c'est sur ton ordinateur et celui d'Abby, maintenant !

- Ace, tu es un génie, sourit machiavéliquement Ziva.

- Ace, tu es un homme mort, grogna Tony.

Ace lui fit son regard de chiot, une lèvre tremblante pour rendre le regard encore plus efficace.

- Mais je m'en vais... je voulais laissé un petit truc en souvenir... couina t-il.

Tony ne put qu'abandonner à regret sa colère, devant une telle expression.

- Y'a pas moyen pour qu'on fasse de toi un agent du NCIS ? demanda McGee.

- Je préfère l'autre côté de la lois, Tim, sourit Ace. Je préfère être dans le camp des vilains garçons qui font courir les autorités. Plus marrant, et plus libre. La lois sert à être enfreinte, depuis que je suis gamin et ça sera comme ça aussi longtemps que je serais vivant !

L'équipe soupira, sauf Abby et Ducky qui eurent un petit rire.

- Ace, tu éviteras de finir à nouveau dans un tombe avant quelques années... genre, attends que tu es des cheveux blancs, et au moins les quatre-vingt dix ans, quoi... lui demanda Abby en se levant.

Elle le prit par les deux bras, le regardant très sérieusement.

- Yakusoku, Abby, assura Ace avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Si j'avais eut une sœur, j'aurais été ravi qu'elle soit comme toi. Aussi mignon et sympathique.

Abby eut un sourire et laissa Ace serrait la main de Tony et McGee.

- Ziva. Si un jour, nos chemins se recroisent, j'espère que tu seras devenue plus forte que tu ne l'es déjà. Tu peux aller loin, ça je peux te l'assurer, sourit Ace.

- J'ai jamais eut d'adversaire aussi insaisissable que toi, Ace, alors, le plaisir sera réciproque, assura Ziva en souriant elle aussi.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Ace se tourna vers Ducky.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrez, Mallard-sensei, sourit Ace.

- Oh, arrête avec ce formalise ! Du-cky ! Voilà mon nom ! rabroua gentiment le vieil homme. Prenez soin de vous, Portgas fuku-senshô.

Ace eut un petit rire et mit son chapeau sur son cœur en s'inclinant.

- Ace, tu prends les rollers que je t'ai offert, avec ton carnet de dessein ? demanda Abby.

- Oui. Izou a prit le tout pour moi. Allez, je vais aller foutre le feu au bureau de Vance !

Ace se tourna pour quitter le laboratoire, avant de s'interrompre et pointer le phénix toujours sur l'écran.

- Abby ! Ça, c'est Marco sous sa forme animal ! Pas mal, hein ?! Qui aurait cru que cet ananas blond est des ailes !?

- C'est vraiment le résultat d'un fruit de type zoan !? demanda Abby avec des grands yeux.

Ace leva une main, et y mit le feu.

- Autant que je suis un logia, annonça Ace.

Et il s'en alla.

- C'est moi ou Ace a fait apparaître comme par magie une flamme dans sa main ? demanda McGee.

- Eh bien, Roi des Elfes, je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir eut des visions, commenta Tony.

* * *

Plus tard, en regardant la caméra de surveillance du bureau de Vance, ils verraient Ace y entrer, prendre Vance par le bras pour le mettre à la porte, puis hurler son merveilleux _Hiken, _pour mettre le feu à tout ce qui y était, avant de partir.

Et ne plus revenir. Son sourire immense insolent et confident resta néanmoins affiché sur un coin du bureau de Gibbs et dans celui de Abby, avec quelques desseins d'Ace qu'elle avait scanné, notamment celui où il s'était dessiné avec ses deux frères, quand ils étaient gamin, un jour où Luffy avait eut l'idée de nourrir un crocodile.

* * *

Luffy jeta le journal pardessus son épaule en posant le pied à Raftell. Depuis deux semaines, la rumeur courrait comme quoi le fantôme de Portgas D. Ace aurait été vu dans le Shin Sekai.

- Je trouve cette histoire étrange, fit Nami, alors que Chopper ramassait le journal.

- Je trouve ça _blessant_ ! rugit Luffy.

Il inclina son chapeau sur son crâne, tout en continuant sa marche sur le sable, suivit par l'équipage. Il était tremblant de rage et de douleur, le jour où il accomplissait son rêve, promesse qu'il avait fait à son frère.

- Ace est mort... il est mort dans _mes_ bras... et maintenant, la rumeur cour comme quoi son fantôme aurait été vu ! C'est les pires conneries que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie, pourtant, j'en dis ! Si je choppe se blagueur... je le... cria Luffy,.

- Tu lui feras quoi ? coupa une voix familière.

Tout l'équipage se retourna, surpris. Plus d'une bouche tomba sur le sol, mais pas celle de Luffy qui était plutôt plein de haine.

Juste à côté du _Thousand Sunny_, Ace se tenait sur son _Striker_, les mains dans les poches, son chapeau sur le crâne, légèrement penché vers l'arrière.

- Alors, tu vas lui faire quoi ? répéta Ace avec un immense sourire.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA ! hurla Luffy en l'attaquant.

L'instant suivant, il était sur Ace, décochant un coup de poing noircit par le Haki, envoyant Ace dans le sable. Ace roula sur le côté pour éviter un autre coup, et se remit debout. Il esquiva de son mieux les coups, essayant de se rapprocher de son frère.

- On va l'aider ? demanda Chopper.

- Non, c'est à Luffy de régler ça. Quelqu'un se fait passer pour son frère, après tout, fit Usopp.

- Moi, je paris que c'est vraiment Ace, déclara Zoro.

- Mais oui ! Tu sais quoi, Zoro, si c'est vraiment Ace, alors, j'efface ta dette, même mieux, je l'efface et je te reverse sa valeur sur ma part du trésor de Raftell. Si tu perds, j'augmente ta dette de trois cent pour cent, et tu me donneras ta part du trésor, ricana Nami, une main sur les hanches.

- Paris tenu. Tu es témoin, Robin ! fit Zoro.

Il échangea une poignée de main avec Nami.

- Tout à fait, je suis témoin, assura Robin avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ace fini par arrivé à sauter sur le dos de son frère, lui emprisonnant les bras par son étreinte.

- Shhhh... làààà, Lu'... C'est fini... je t'avais bien dit, non, ce jour là, que je ne mourrais jamais... souffla Ace. Tu sais... le jour où Sabo est partit...

Luffy cessa de se débattre dans les bras de son frère, surpris. Comment est-ce possible ?

Ace posa son menton sur l'épaule de Luffy et récita à voix basse***** :

_« Itsumade ki ni sareru ? Sekentei !  
Sou de nakutemo otona wa katte de  
Kudaranai otonatachi no HERIKUTSU  
Sonna HERIKUTSU ni orera kyoumi nai !_

_NEWS bangumi ni deteru BAKA kyouju_  
_ERA sou na taido de orera wo hihan_  
_Kurutta genzou This is genjou kore mo zenbu subete orera no sei ? »_

Ace resserra ses bras autour de son frère.

- Tu t'en souviens, de cette chanson, Lu' ? souffla Ace.

Pour toute réponse, Luffy chantonna doucement, les larmes aux yeux :

« _Shibarareru na !  
Keep it real kowagarazu ni so jibun no kimochi ni shoujiki ni naru  
Sunao to chokkan sae areba orera saikyou nandakara  
Dream and hope sore wo mitsukete yaritai you ni mae ni susumeba ii  
Ki ni sunna kudaranai mae hyouban to otonatachi no sekentei... »_

Ace sourit et relâcha son frère qui se tourna vers lui. Et qui lui sauta dans au cou.

Ace manqua de tomber en arrière sous l'assaut mais teint bon. C'était tellement bon de revoir son frérot.

- Ace... souffla Luffy. Co-comment... ?

- Me pose pas la question, trop compliqué, même Marco a renoncer à comprendre, sourit Ace avec un geste de la main. Putain, t'as poussé pendant mon absence...

- Tu m'as retrouvé à temps et au bon moment pour mon triomphe, Ace ! Shishsihishi ! ria Luffy.

- Silver-san m'a indiqué la route, en laissant à Marco un éternel log. Ouais, il avait un éternel log, le Mei-ô, pour Raftell ! Bref, j'ai fait au plus vite pour arrivé à temps ! Allez, va me trouver cette foutu One Piece, Kaizoku-ou, je bouge pas d'ici !

- Tu restes faire la fête avec nous ?

L'estomac d'Ace se manifesta, faisant rire les frères D.

Ace fini par serrer un peu plus fort, son frère dans ses bras.

- J'ai eut si peur... si peur de te perdre, Luffy... désolé de t'avoir causé de la peine et du soucis... murmura Ace

- C'est fini, Ace. Tu me promets de ne plus faire un truc pareil ? fit Luffy.

- Ma parole de D., Lu' !

- Oh, et j'ai deux fruits pour toi. Donflamingo avait ton fruit du démon, et comme j'ai tué Teach, j'ai retrouvé le fruit de Shirohige ossan.

- J'ai pas besoin de mon fruit du démon, parce que je l'ai toujours. Quant au fruit de Shirohige, sérieux, c'est pas nécessaire...

- J'insiste, Ace. Il était important pour toi ! Ça vous fera à toi et tes nakama un souvenir de lui !

- On a toujours Stefan ! C'était le chien de Oyaji ! Ils ont la même moustache, je te jure !

Ace soupira quand son frère lui fit son regard de chiot.

- D'accord, comme tu veux, céda Ace. Et le Yami yami no mi ? Tu vas en faire quoi ? Du moins, si tu l'as retrouvé.

- Le scellait ici, sur cette île. Allez, viens Ace ! C'était notre rêve de gosse ! Et il faut que Sabo puisse voire vraiment tout, depuis là haut ! On accompli tout les trois notre rêve, si tu viens !

Sans pouvoir protester, Ace fut entraîné par son frère. Il le suivit en souriant.

Les rôles s'étaient inversé.

C'était les pas de son petit frère qu'il suivait à cet instant, c'était le dos de son petit-frère qu'il regardait...

- Je vais te tuer, Ace ! rugit Nami en essayant de l'étrangler.

- Du calme, Nami... fit Usopp en s'interposant avec Zoro et Luffy.

- Merci, Ace, je viens de faire fortune, grâce à toi ! ricana Zoro.

- Au plaisir, fit Ace en souriant.

C'est là qu'il avisa Robin, et en fut surpris. Il en rougit même.

- Il y avait longtemps, Portgas-san, sourit Robin.

En un seul regard, ils se rappelèrent de la seule nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Une nuit _mémorable._

Le silence tomba sur l'assemblé bruyante, bientôt troublé par le rire hystérique de Luffy.

- Pourquoi tu te marres, Ahou ! s'insurgea Ace en frappant la tête de son frère.

- T'es tout rouge ! ria Luffy. Robin ! Je te donne Ace en mariage quand tu veux ! Shishishishi !

Robin piqua un fard, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Sanji essaya à son tour d'étrangler Ace qui secouait son frère par les épaules.

- Ohé ohé ! Tu me fais quoi là !? demanda Ace. C'est moi qui décide ce genre de chose ! Et tu parles de mariage, monsieur qui disait qu'il ne se marierait jamais !

Tout le monde riait face à ça.

Finalement, bras dessus, bras dessous, Ace et Luffy, entouraient de l'équipage du petit-frère, se dirigèrent vers la One Piece.

Ace était heureux.

Il était rentré chez lui, et avait eut droit au rire de son petit-frère. Marco, qui l'avait promu Ichibantaï Taïsho et Fuku-senshô, lui avait dit qu'il ne lui offrirait pas de fête, tant qu'il ne serait pas de retour auprès de l'équipage, après avoir vu son frère.

Honnêtement, Ace était assez pressé...

Après tout, ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas vu son équipage. Il les avait laissé au mauvais moment, de façon si inadéquate... mais là, le rire de son petit-frère était la chose la plus précieuse qui soit.

Son _trésor_.

Luffy attira la tête de son frère contre sa bouche et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Je veux que tu vives, Ace. Que tu vives libre et heureux...

- Yakusoku, Lu', assura Ace.

Luffy eut un immense sourire.

Ace le lui rendit.

Peu importe que le monde lui crache au visage parce qu'il était la fils de Roger...

Il existait des gens qui voulait le voir vivre.

* * *

*** Alors, Ace et Luffy nous interprètent le titre _Keep it_ Real du groupe Japonais One Ok Rock. J'ai toujours bien vu les deux frères entrain de la chanté, encore une de mes petites fantaisies. Néanmoins, la chanson vaut le détour !.**

**_Eh bien voilà, c'est fini._**

**_R&R svp et à là prochaine !_**

**_Merci encore ! _**


End file.
